How You Change My Life
by Raven666Raven
Summary: I never knew that my strange hobby would lead me to you. But i would never regret it for it changed my life forever. It made my life more wonderful and fun.
1. Chapter 1

How You Change My World Forever

Once more I'm on the streets. A few hours ago I was begging the guy from the pub for some food but sadly all I got was a punch on the stomach and a slap at the face. I couldn't blame them. It was their work after all. I then continued to walk aimlessly while my stomach grumbled loudly. Just when I thought I was a goner someone grab my shoulder. I tried to look back but the darkness got me quicker and before I know it, I fainted. When I opened my eyes the first thing that I saw was the blue ceiling and somehow I felt comfortable but sadly my stomach decided to tell me, I'm starved.

I tried to sit up, but then I felt a sudden bolt of pain over come me. It started from my stomach which reminded me about the punched I received last night. I raised my shirt a bit to examine the damage. I saw a big bruise in the middle of my stomach and it was gradually turning purplish. I touched it and I flinched from the pain. As I inspect the bruise some more the door suddenly opened. I saw a brunette girl came in and upon seeing me; I saw her blush and turn around. It was then that I realized that I was still holding my shirt up. I hurriedly pulled it down and apologized.

After a few minute of silence, I heard the brunette speak.

"Hmmm… that looks bad. Are you hurting somewhere else? You sort of fainted last night."

To my embarrassment my treacherous stomach answered for me. I heard the brunette giggle and I blushed harder.

"Sorry" I told her meekly

"At least that answered the question I guess. Wait here I'll make you something to eat."

I nod in acceptance. A few minutes later, the brunette returned with a steaming bowl of rice growl. She then gave it to me and I receive it with gratefully. I dig in as soon as I receive the bowl of rice growl. I was eating it in a hurry that I ended up chocking.

"Slow down! There's plenty more where that came from." She then gently patted my back.

"Okay" I told her as I recovered

After a while I started to eat again, this time a little bit slower than before. After all I don't want to choke up in front of her again. That was truly embarrassing well minus the fact that I was starving and all. I then realized that the girl was staring at me. I tried to ignore her at first but it was getting really uncomfortable so I ask her.

"Hmmm… is there something wrong with my face?"

The brunette then smiled at me. She has wonderful eyes the color of the clear blue skies and it sparkle just like a sapphire gem.

"I'm sorry. Was I making you feel uncomfortable? I just couldn't help myself. You look like a cute cat when you're eating. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you while you eat."

Then she smiled at me again. I felt my heart stir. She has a beautiful smile. I knew I was blushing so I decided to lower my head a little as I eat to hide my flushed face. A few minutes later I looked up at her again.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you like this. You're even feeding me. I'm even rude to be questioning you especially when you'd help me so much."

"Nahhh…It was nothing, though you did give me a fright when you suddenly fainted on me last night."

"I'm sorry, I have bothered you."

"It's alright and besides you're not really bothering me."

"But…I…then at least tell me how I could repay you for your kindness."

"Well for starters how about telling me your name. Oh sorry about that I haven't introduced myself yet have I. My name is Nanoha, Takamichi Nanoha. " She then extended her hand for a handshake.

"Fate, Rossa Fate." I took her extended hand as I answered her.

Her hands were warm and she gave me another warm smile. I think I'm starting to like her. It made me blush as I realized my thought. Then I returned her smile. This time I saw Nanoha blushed. She looks so cute.

Ba-dump…ba-dump…

What was that? Am I having some sort of heart condition? Then I saw Nanoha start to squirm.

"What's wrong?

"Ahmm… can you please let my hands go?"

I released her hand. The moment the warmth of her hand disappeared from mine. I was tempted to grab hold of her hand again. I suppressed it and I wondered what was happening to me. First I experience some sort of heart disease now I… Oh well, it well pass.

She pulled her hands towards her chest and the other one grab it. I saw her blush again.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay"

A few minutes of silences cloaked the room once more.

"Ahmm…So would you like to tell me what happened or...you're not an escape criminal are you?"

"Oh god no I swear I'm not I was just having some problem and…" I lowered my head then.

"Oh… okay then, I just want to know. I'm not really in the habit of bringing complete strangers at home you see. At least now that I know you're not a criminal I can rest peacefully tonight."

I was dumbstruck by Nanoha's way of thinking. Basically I am still a stranger after all. Then something about what she said hit me.

"Wait your letting me stay?"

"Well of course you did say you were having some sort of problem and besides I've already help you. I would feel bad if I let you roam the streets without being fully recovered. I wouldn't wanna see you at the street next time looking like a half dead Zombie or something."

"But won't that inconvenient you further, I mean I'm already imposing and all. What if your husband or boyfriend or your family see me would they be angry?"

"….."

Then I heard her giggle some more. I swear she got cuter than the first time I saw her smile.

Ba-dump…ba-dump

There it is again that irregular heart beat. I'm I really having some sort of heart disease I never knew about.

I saw her wipe some tear of her eyes I guess she laugh too much that she started to tear up. I wonder if I said something funny. I look at her quizzically and I heard her laugh harder.

"What's so funny?"

She then tried to calm down but every time she looks at me, she starts to giggle again. I waited as I watch her giggle. She looks like an angel. I could see her beautiful sapphire blue eyes sparkle as she laugh. I blushed then as I realized what I was thinking. Then she stopped.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never had a boyfriend and my family is leaving somewhere else so I was amused when you thought I have one and more so a husband."

Then I pouted at her.

"But you're so beautiful to be single."

I saw her blush. Then I realized what I just blurted out.

"Sorry!"

"No it's okay but I've never been complemented like that more so by a person prettier than me so I was sort of…taken aback by that."

"But it's true…."

Argh what is happening to me. I've never been one to talk without thinking but know I just blurt things out without thinking about them. But I guess it's the truth any way so…Argh…

Nanoha was blushing harder this time and I just couldn't help but stare.

"Anyway I leave alone. Plus I'm mostly not home anyway. I'm sort of a workaholic you see and well to tell you the truth I was actually in search of a roommate so…" She looked at me and I could swear she gave me a sad puppy look. I have never been moved by such a move before but this girl really is something.

"But I don't even have any money. How could I possibly stay?"

"You don't need to worry about that but so you think you'll stay."

And again she gave me the sad puppy look. This time with pout and I just hit my limit.

"Okay"

I could swear my face is as red as the reddest tomato right now. Then something else accord to me. She had planned this to make sure I stay to recover. She really is something to make me walk her way. I guess I was pretty lucky.

Then I saw her look up and worry registered on her face. I was about to ask her 'why' when she suddenly stood up.

"Oh no I'll be late. Sorry but we'll talk about the arrangement later. I really have to go. See you later Fate-chan."

That took me by surprise. This girl really knows how to get to me. She was a step from the door when I blurted.

"Okay, see you later Takamichi-san."

I saw her stop and look around towards me. She was pouting.

"Nanoha"

I looked at her questioningly for a sec then it hit me. She wants me to call her with first name basis. What the? That's like…. Argh, whatever, since she's kind enough to let me stay, why not?

"Nanoha"

I was surprised myself when I heard myself say her name with such ease. After all I'm not the most sociable person in our group. Mostly I'll be leaving the talking with Hayate but really this girl is doing something to me that I can't deny I like.

Then she smiled her approval and left. I continued to eat my rice growl but somehow I felt full already. I then relaxed on bed and soon enough I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, the room was in complete darkness. I knew then that Nanoha has yet to return from work. My stomach then decided to tell me that I'm starved. Manners state that one must not rummage through someone's pantry without the owner's permission regardless of her allowing oneself to stay. I then sighed as I wait for Nanoha. My tummy keeps on telling me to eat but I keep on waiting for Nanoha.

Then I heard something ring by the side. My eyes which were now accustomed to the darkness pick up a phone on the side table. Reluctantly I reached out and to my surprise I heard Nanoha's soft voice at the other side.

"Ah…Fate-chan did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I won't be coming home tonight. I'm having another overnight work here in my office. I want you to fix yourself a meal the pantry's stocked and I'm sorry if I can't come home to talk about are arrangement that would have to wait. Any way I want you to feel at home but don't enter my room okay. You can explore the condo just don't enter my room. Okay bye."

I couldn't even reply. I was dumbstruck by Nanoha's behavior considering the fact that I still AM a stranger minus the fact that she knew my name. Oh well at least I know that she trust me enough to let me explore and make myself a meal. I did do what she told me and when I did find the pantry I realized that for a girl who leaves in her office she sure keep her pantry full. I wonder if she's the kind of girl who throws crazy party when she does stay at home. But then I remembered her gentle smiling face and I just know that she's not that kind of girl. Oh well.

I then took out some piece of meat and veggies. I cooked myself a simple meal and then I explore the condo unit. It was pretty much like the others and I see that Nanoha doesn't like luxury very much because the condo practically screams simple yet comfortable. As I continue to stroll around I found her room and my curiosity kick in. I was about to open the door when out of nowhere an image of Nanoha with a dejected look on her face looked at me. I then stop and shrug but then I realized that I could not do it. So I just turn around and went back to the room I woke up from to once more take a nap.

After a week of staying with Nanoha, I realized many things. First of which is that she was not kidding when she told me she practically live in her office. Second of all is that she is one talented cook. Her specialty happens to be pastries. Apparently her family owns a bakery and since young she has been trained to bake and cook quality food. I swore that I got my weigh tripled by eating her food but man I wouldn't trade it for anything, their just too good to be too healthy at least for one's diet. The sad thing is that she stays at home for more than 3-4 days at home. The rest she stays foot enough just to change clothes and do some stuff before she returns to her office.

I then got curious as to why she'll help a complete stranger like me so when on one of her rare stay at home moment I asked her bluntly.

"Why do you trust me so much? When you don't even know me that well?"

That seemed to have caught her by surprised. For a moment she seems to be thinking. Then she looked straight into my eyes and smiled. This time it was my turn to get surprised.

"Well, you see I'm quite good at judging people and there's just something about your eyes that tells me you're a good person thought your still a mystery to me. Plus I've let you stay enough to know you don't plan to steal from me. It just proves that you're trustworthy enough to keep." She gave me another one of her gentle smiles.

Ba-dump…ba-dump…

There it is again that strange erratic beat of my heart. I've realized since I've stayed with her that it only happens when she gives me one of those gentle smiles though I still don't know what it means. Then I looked straight up to her sapphire orbs which seem to be getting prettier by the minute. She truly is kind. Then I gave her one of my own gentle smile. But then I though what if I was someone else someone who would take advantage of her kindness and I found myself asking with my head slowly lowered.

"But what if I was only acting or something to get you to trust me and …"

She stopped me by putting a finger on my lips then she shook her head. The finger on my lips gave me a strange sensation and again my heart started beating erratically. Then her beautiful azure blue eyes softened.

"I know for a fact now that you're not a bad person, Fate-chan. I trust you. Plus nothing has been moved or disappeared from the very first day you've stayed her and my room haven't been forcefully entered as well so I know that you're not bad."

She gave me one of her serene smile again and I thought my heart stood still for a second. I should really visit a doctor in the near future to know if I do have some weird unknown heart disease. I guessed I've paused long enough to worry her because she started looking worried.

"Fate-chan, are you Okay? Is there something wrong?"

Ah she really is a kind person.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled at her sincerely.

I saw her blush and I could not help but think 'she's cute.'

Then I heard my phone rang. One would wonder how I had a cellphone with me and have no money to buy some food but Nanoha really did not mind. I guess though that she's thinking that it might be rude to ask since she did tell me that she'd wait for me to tell her about my stuff.

I excused myself from her and answered the phone. As soon as I answered though I heard Hayate shouted worriedly. I distanced my phone from my ears and I saw Nanoha looked at me confusedly. I motion for her that I put the volume to high and she giggled.

"Fate! Finally do you know how long I've been trying to contact you? You need to come back now or something terrible might happen."

I turned my back on Nanoha and I answered Hayate.

"What's wrong? I've only been gone a week. Everything should still be fine."

"Are you kidding me Fate-chan? You've been gone a WEEK. Do you know how hard it is without you here had been ha? There's a stock of letters here all asking for you. Do me a favor and come back already? Even Signum is getting pissed and that practically never happens. Rin is also helping to settle some of the letters but she can't do it all. You know that right? I just wish you come back as soon as possible before Signum starts to hunt you back. I know for a fact that if she finds you in this state there would be hell to pay and I mean HELL."

That's not good no it's very bad if even Signum is starting to move.

"Okay I understand. I'll see if I can return by tomorrow. See you and thanks Hayate."

"No biggie but please do something about Signum as soon as you return. She's scaring the life out of me. I could have sworn she just bought a new sword. Please stop her before blood starts to flow." I heard someone screamed and the line died out. I could not help but smile but then I imagined a sword wielding Signum out to hunt me and a shiver ran down my spine.

I then turned back and I saw Nanoha looking at me quizzically.

"Is something the matter?"

I was torn between telling her the truth and lying. In the end I opt to lie. I told her that the call was from a friend asking me to return because something had gone wrong and they terribly need my help. Well that was not really purely a lie right it's just that I believe that it isn't the right time to tell her the truth yet so…

"Oh…I see so are you leaving tomorrow?" I thought I heard sadness in her voice and I looked at her face. But her face was an expressionless mask. Then she looked at me and smiled. I guess it was just my imagination. I returned her smile but I knew that mine was a fake because even now I'm having second thought about leaving which I don't even know why.

The she stood up and cheerfully pat me on the back.

"I guess I got to make you the last supper then, as a farewell gift. It's been nice meeting you. Hey were friends now right. Don't be a stranger and drop by some time."

Before I could answer her, she has already turned her back on me. So I just whispered 'I really hope I could'.

Nanoha prepared a lot for my supposed 'last supper'. I would be damned if I don't taste them all after all her cooking taste better than any food a five star hotel can serve. I'd know.

She keep on smiling at me through dinner and I asked if I could do the dishes since she's the one who cooked but she only waved her hand and said it's not good because this was my farewell gift. So she shooed me away to my room to rest. I easily fell asleep because of all the good food she'd cooked for me. I would surely miss her cooking and so is her smile.

When I woke up it was already 7:00 am and I knew that Nanoha had already left for work. I remained in bed for a few more minute just so I could take in the room because surely I would miss this room to.

I then stood up from bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then I got dressed. I went to the kitchen to prepare myself a meal before leaving when something caught my attention. On the table, I saw a note pointing to a food cover. It says 'Please enjoy."

I took the cover off and I was greeted with a nice breakfast complete with coffee. It was wonderful. I could feel myself smile at Nanoha's thoughtfulness. I sat down and I saw another note attached to the spoon.

**Fate**

_**I'm sorry I won't be able to say goodbye personally. As an apology I made you breakfast please enjoy it to your heart's continent. GOOD LUCK!**_

_**Nanoha**_

I could not help but let a sighed out. This really sucks. Nanoha is really making this hard for me. I then proceeded to eat the breakfast she made and like the other meal she've made, this one taste like nothing I've ever eaten.

When I finish my meal, I've then proceeded to wash it. When I was finish I went toward the door to leave and to my surprise. Nanoha had made another note. It was an arrow pointing up, to an envelope which says 'Please use this properly." Really is there no end to that girls' kindness. It brought a smile to my face as I thought about it.

I pulled out the envelope and I look inside it. There was a hefty sum of money inside. She really is thoughtful and kind. Then I walked out the door.

A few hours later I was standing in front of a big building. It was the 'TESTAROSSA CORPS' main building. I was about to enter when suddenly I heard someone shout.

"STOP! I'm sorry but no one is allowed in without an appointment miss." The guard shouted.

I looked at him and thought 'is he seriously stopping me from entering MY own company'. Then it hit me. I forgot that I was still in disguise. I could not help but face palm. I then pulled out my phone and dialed Hayate's number.

"Hayate, I'm outside the building could you help me a bit. The guards won't let me in."

"What? Okay whatever I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks"

I was waiting for Hayate to come get me while the guards look at me like I'm some sort of criminal. Figures what with me looking like how I was. When Hayate finally got through the door I waved at her. The guards were stunned to see who I was waving at. Well Hayate is a stock holder if I say so myself.

"Oh I see no wonder the guards won't let you in."

"Sorry."

"Mou, Fate-chan. But I have to admit you do look good in that disguise. I wonder if the person you're staying with realize who you are?"

I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hayate can we get going now."

The guards tried to ask if Hayate knew me and if I wasn't a suspicious person.

"No she's not. She looks like this because of her hobby but really she's fine. Oh I forgot to mention, her name is Fate, Fate Testarossa."

I saw the look of fear at the guards faces, when Hayate finally mentioned my name. I could not help put giggle a bit. The guards then started to apologize to me and told me not to fire them.

"It's fine. Keep up the good work. I mean I would do the same if I was in you're standing anyway. You were only doing your jobs."

Then Hayate and I entered the building.

~0~

Hey guy's here's another one of my stories. I hope you enjoy this one too.

It will be quite an amazing love story for my favorite pairing NANOFATE forever.

Hope you like this one too. Please do leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

How You Change My Life.

Chapter 2

We continued to walk inside the building and I realize that people are beginning to stare at my direction. I then ask Hayate what the big deal was. She then looked at me like I grew another head and sighed.

"Fate-chan, I think you should remove that disguise now. You're starting to grow in it. Though you look good in that I think removing it before meeting Signum would be a lot better."

I face palmed again. I think Hayate is right. I'm really growing in this disguise. I could not believe I forgot I still have it on. I then let out a sighed.

"I think your right. I'll be heading to my room then. I still need to change as well. Don't tell Signum I'm back yet. I want to be the one to come see her that way she won't have time to get her new sword. She doesn't carry it around does she?"

"Silly Fate-chan. Signum wouldn't do that. She kept it in her room. I think Signum is practicing her rhythm with the drums on the studio. You better hurry. She might just think of searching for you with that sword in tack. I think she even named it 'Levantine'."

I then looked at her quizzically for a moment then the two of us burst out in giggles. I then excused myself as I turned around to go to my private room. Have I forgotten to mention that me and my pal have private room within the main office for well emergencies and such.

I took the elevator towards the top of the building. As soon as the elevator left I was wondering as to what Nanoha should be doing right now. Is she working like crazy again? Is she was eating her meals properly? Then I heard the elevator stop in the top floor and I stop myself from thinking of her. She had really grown on me. I even wonder as to what it was that felt heavy on my chest when I thought I'd never see her again.

I exited the elevator while sighing deeply. I then walked over the long corridor towards my private room. Once I opened the door with my password. Oh have I forgotten to mention that our private room has an electronic security lock. Well anyway I entered my room and I was met with the room I left before. It looks as tidy as I left it well I guess I should thank Hayate for it. I know she kept my room clean for me she's sort of a neat freak after all.

I then walked over to my bed room and onto my bathroom. I showered for a minute before I decided to wash the dye of my hair. I took the special cream I put near my bath tub. I massage it into my hair taking care that I cover all of it and then I rinsed it with water.

I saw the black dye mix with the water as I continue to rinse my hair. Then I dried myself. I then walked in front of the mirror in front of the sink. I wipe the mirror with a hand and I saw my reflection on it. My blackened hair was now shimmering like fine gold. But there was still something off about my face. Ah right I forgot to take my contact lenses off. I then reach up to take them off. The once purple colored eyes were now the color of the fines burgundy wine. I smiled at the face in the mirror.

"Welcome back, Fate Testarossa." I told myself in the mirror and winked at my reflection.

(Q/A: When Nanoha saved Fate she was wearing a disguise. Just imagine Precia Testarossa with a softer look on her face. Back then Fate was wearing transparent green contacts that made her eye color looked purplish.)

I then dressed myself. I then looked at myself in the mirror one last time just to be sure I look presentable. Satisfied I then hurried out to look for Signum. As I've guess Signum was still practicing on the studio. As I approach her though she stopped and throws the drumstick straight at me without even looking. I shifted my head to the left nearly avoiding the drumstick. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Testarossa"

Wow she really is pissed. I better prepare for the worst then. I saw her slowly look at me.

"Signum" I answered with all the conviction I could master.

We were then locked in a staring contest to what seemed like hours. A few moments later I saw the fluctuation in her eyes and I knew that she was starting to forgive me. I then took a step back and grab the drumstick she thrown at me a moment ago. I then walked towards her and gave her the drumstick. She took it with a nod and I knew she forgave me.

The doors then opened and in come the rest of the gang. Vita as always still has a scowl on her face. Zafira still stoic and then there's Hayate the ever energetic Hayate who is now wearing an enormous grin on her face. Somehow it always means trouble for me when she has a wide grin on her face.

We then converse with each other. This means me going through the ringer while the others start to either update me on the resent change or grumble some comments. Vita continued to grumble her annoyance at my disappearance and it was starting to get on my nerves a bit but remembering that it was my fault I ignored it the best I could. After the status report end Hayate pulled me over to a corner while the other member starts to practice their instruments.

"Fate-chan,, I'm sorry for calling you back but we really needed you this time. You see that Jail Scagliette guy was spreading strange rumors about our band again. It was all lies but the fans are starting to have a second though about us. Your fan mails even has question about them."

"What rumors is that spaghetti guy spreading anyway?"

"Well it's about our songs and well mostly about our band. He said that our songs are all counterfeit and that the band members were nothing but fakes. He also said that the songs we play are all lip singed by you and the rhythms were all made by some genius composer who we kept threatening to make songs and rhythm for us."

"That bastard doesn't know who his fighting does he? To call my songs and rhythm counterfeit his asking for an early retirement."

"We I mean the gang and stuff all knows that you make our song with that strange hobby of your. It's all about the people you met right when you come out in disguise right?"

"Yeah and for that bastard to make the songs I made for the people who showed me a lot he sure is making my blood boil. I guess we better make that bastard pay then. I will make sure that that guy never works in this business again." I then looked at Hayate with a grin on my face.

"You know what I just thought of a great plan to shut that guy's mouth off."

"Wait your not thinking about….."

"Oh yeah"

"Argh not one of your blasting concert ideas's again. I could still feel my left eye twitch when I remember the last concert you hold."

"Oh come on Hayate-chan. Tell you what if you plan the concert like I want to. I'll let you have your way with what the gang would wear that day."

I saw Hayate contemplate this and it gave me a strange feeling that I made the 3rd biggest mistake of my life. The first two was when we debuted with her outfit and the other was when she made me cosplay for a week because I made a mistake in arranging the schedule she made. A few seconds later she looked back at me her infamous grin on and I just knew I just ruined another 24 hour of my life.

"If you put it that way then sure I'll plan it. You better not argue with me when I saw you what you'll wear that day or you'll be spending the next two weeks with me." And she smiled that smile at me that means 'Break your promise and it would be cosplay hell for you for two weeks'. I shivered at that.

"I'll leave it you then." I shivered as she continued to smile at me.

"MY PLEASURE, Fate-chan"

God I swear I could feel my skin crawl with the thought of spending two weeks with Hayate and her Cosplay Hell.

(~0~)

"Nee, Raven you think we'll see the day Nanoha give as something other than a starlight breaker."

"I don't really know. I just hope when we finish this Fic she doesn't starlight breaker as into miniscule particles. Because I think I put an Emo Fate somewhere near the end."

"Hey, hey should you really be saying that what if she hears."

"Come on I made sure she's a workaholic in this fic she's probably stack In her office doing paper works or something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but there's something else I'm worried about really."

"What is it?"

"Well it has something to do with Haya-chan but I guess will think of something about it soon."

"I guess…"

Then suddenly a rainbow colored pillar hit the two.

"Arrrggghhhh what the helllll?" the two growled in pain.

Somewhere near the park a certain Heterochromatic eyed girl sigh.

"I'll never get to perfect Nanoha mama's Starlight breaker. I hope no one got hurt with that stray shot."

Here my new update. I'll be taking a bit of rest after this to type the next chapter of Uminari Academy so I hope you guy's keep on pushing me to continue.

Please leave a review!

Your reviews are my inspiration after all.


	3. Chapter 3

How You Change My World

Chapter 3

For the past few days Hayate had been acting too optimistically about my plan which she never liked which means she had something extremely scary planned for our performance. And the moment she announce the plan she had made. I regretted that I made the choice of allowing her to pick our outfits. The plan was a blast which I know only Hayate and her crazy mind could ever thing off but the outfits she chosen for all of us were also mad inducing. Even Signum could not help but pale at the sight of the outfit Hayate had personally pick and made. In the end however we were able to overcome the dress problem with Signum ending up wearing the same thing as Zafira's. I however was not spared and I got no choice because it was my decision in the first place to have Hayate pick our outfits.

I can't wait to see what that spaghetti guy face would looks like when the plan finally reaches its completion. Three weeks had quickly gone by as the preparation reaches its end. It was now time to rock the world upside down.

The concert was nothing more but epic. It lasted for 8 whole hours with none stop rock and ballad music. There were even sentimental pieces but the finally was the midnight rock blowout by none other than our band the "White Devils". To say that we rock the place was the understatement of the year.

All of us were exhausted beyond crazy but all of us went home with a huge smile on our faces. Have I also mentioned that the spaghetti guy's look of dread was the best of the best after the concert? We intentionally invited him and put him near the front to see what he'd look like after the concert and it was hilarious. I could even swear I heard him shouting our band's name by the middle of the concert. I could probably say now that the guy was crazy for spreading stupid rumors about us. He won't be able to sabotage our band now after seeing that performance or he'd be thought of as crazy.

Now I'm back at my penthouse apartment and like what I have mentioned earlier I'm beat crazy with exhaustion. I then walked straight to bed but as soon as my head met with the soft pillow I felt that sleep wouldn't be taking me soon. It was truly strange. It's just that I have this strange feeling that I'm missing something and that I need it desperately yet I could not remember what it was. I remained laying in my bed musing what that something is when a thought come to me.

I look at my wrist watch and it read 5:00. I stood up and took a quick shower. After my refreshing shower I applied the dye I used before and the put on the same contacts. As I let the dye sit in my hair I wrote a letter to Hayate telling her where I was going and telling her to contact me if anything else happened.

I left after taking a last look at myself at a full body mirror. I was already raiding a taxi when I took another look at my watch. It was now 6:00 already then I remembered something. Nanoha was an early bird. So when I reach her apartment I was torn between leaving and trying my luck to see if she was still in or if she even stayed here last night.

I was fidgeting outside her door so I didn't realize that the door had opened.

"Ahmm…Fate-chan?"

I snap out of my musing and face the person who had called out my name. There in front of the door stood a neatly dressed sexy brunette with a side ponytail. She had a confused look on her face yet somehow I think I saw a hint of joy there too for a second but then again it might just have been my exhausted mind making up things. I could not help but stare at her. Wow did she just blush. Bad Fate stop staring and speak.

I waved at her meekly.

"Ummm…Hi?"

"Hello, Fate-chan?"

An awkward silence issued but then it was broken by Nanoha's melodic giggling which have I ever mentioned sounds like melodic sounding bells carried by an angel. If not then there I said it. Soon I was also laughing with her. She looks like an angel when she smiles. Then I thought of something else.

"Nanoha aren't you late or something? It's already 7:00."

"Oh my god I'm gonna be late. Anyway come in and make yourself at home. I need to go now so we'll talk later when I get home okay." Then she run passes me.

I shouted an 'Okay' as I watch her run towards her car. I watch her as she drives out the parking lot and when I couldn't see her car anymore I went inside her apartment. I was watching TV just to past some time but there was nothing interesting so I decided to turn it off. I started cleaning but soon I gave up because I realize that there was nothing to clean at all. The place practically sparkles clean. I'm amaze Nanoha find time to clean the apartment like this and she's also meticulous I can't even find a speck of dust anywhere.

With nothing more to do I decided to just simply walk around and explore. As I was exploring the apartment a certain opened door got my attention. It was Nanoha's room. The room to which I am ban to enter, curious I looked around as if to see if no one is around which is silly since I'm the only one here. I walked towards the door and grab the door knob. Just as I was about to turn the knob I ended up remembering a certain quotation, Curiosity killed the cat. Then again I'm not a cat so why not try it and I shrug. It's not like some blue haired humanoid cyborg with skates from the future was waiting inside right who's ready to kill any intruder right and I shrug once more. Besides I won't be touching anything, I just want to see what's inside. I slowly turned the knob and peeked in.

When the door opened and I saw what was inside I was momentarily taken somewhere else. I didn't even realize when I had left the room because when I returned from wherever my mind was taken to. I had found myself sitting at the same couch in front of the TV. Slowly a smile bloomed on my face and I rushed back at the open door I had left.

The first time I looked in I thought 'I was seeing things.' but now that I'm seeing it for the second time I know that it was real. The smile on my face widened. I mean if you were me and you're seeing the things I'm seeing then you'd be crazy not to smile.

The room had the same design as the room Nanoha let me used its just 2x bigger. The room also had the same wallpaper as the one I was using but that wasn't the thing that's making me smile like some senile fool. It's what's on the walls that are making me smile.

If you're guessing that the walls are decorated with the 'White Devil's' poster then you're….correct you won the jackpot but that wasn't really the main point. The point is that a poster of me with my punk rock self holding onto my priced baldriche was the only poster near the headboard of her bed. There was even a Fate doll sitting by the table on the left side. Satisfied at what I saw I closed the door and sat myself at the couch once more. I was so happy that I didn't realize when I had fallen asleep on the couch.

I woke up when I heard someone call out. I looked at my wrist watch and I was shocked when I saw that I had slept almost all day. Then again I had not slept well since the concert started so it's not really that surprising that I had slept the whole day off right. I stretch first before I stood up to meet Nanoha.

As I was approaching the door I heard another voice. If I wasn't mistaking it sounds like a guy's voice. My guess was confirmed when I saw Nanoha speaking with a tall blonde man with forest green eyes. Strangely though they guy kind of remind me of my pet ferret. Now that I think about it I wonder what happened to that little guy. Oh well.

I must have been spacing out again because I found myself staring at worried ocean blue eyes the next second.

"Fate-chan?"

"Eh…"

"Is there something wrong?"

Damn the guy for reminding me of my pet ferret.

"No, I'm fine…Ummm Welcome home. Who is he?"

"Oh right sorry about that. Fate-chan this is Yuuno-kun, Yuuno-kun this is Fate-chan. Nyahaha"

Nanoha is cute when she's smiling. The guy extended his hands towards me in a friendly handshake. I took it and shake it a bit.

"Hello Fate-san."

"Hi"

We then moved to the leaving room. Nanoha left telling us that she'd be preparing dinner so the guy and I were left alone. It was really awkward. Since I was not the silent type I decided to tall first.

"How long had you known Nanoha?"

The guy looked at me for a second. Then he fixed his glasses.

"We've known each other for a very long time. How about Fate-san? How long had you known Nanoha-chan?"

"Not very long"

"I see."

Another awkward silence filled the air.

"How did you meet Nanoha-chan?" The guy suddenly asked me.

I was caught of guard by the sudden question. I took a few seconds to relax before I answered.

"She helped me when I was in great need." Come now. You wouldn't think I'll tell the guy that I was picked up in the street like some stray cat now would you.

"Ok"

Another silence took over us as we think of what to say or ask next. But before anyone could speak once more Nanoha called out.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get it."

"Ok" The guy and I both shouted.

We went to the dinning table which was stock with all sort of appetizing food. I haven't seen Nanoha cook this much before well aside from the farewell party atleast.

Nanoha was still putting the last dish when the guy and I sat at the table. She sat and we said our grace. A few minute into dinner and the Yuuno guy spoke.

"Wow Nanoha-chan you've improved your cooking skill. I'm impressed."

I saw Nanoha blush and I felt strangely annoyed.

"Mou, Yuuno-kun, you meanie."

"What do you mean? I'm even complementing you. I mean you used to not be able to cook even if it's to save your life. Just remembering those trial cookies you used to feed me still gives me nightmare you know."

"Mou Yuuno-kun."

Oh my god what is with this atmosphere and am I getting ignored here.

"Yuuno-kun, you meanie. My cookies don't taste that horrible."

"Oh is that so. Then have you forgotten that one time I trick you to eat the trial cookies you've made. You choked up like there was no tomorrow. You even cursed the maker only to find out that it was the same cookie you've made. I could have almost died laughing when you did realize it was your own creation."

"Mou that was so not fair. Then again that had inspired me to learn how to cook better."

"Oh really, being the youngest daughter of a world reknowned patisserie and not know how to cook was a definite shock for Momoko and Shiro-san. I could even remember the complete look of terror in their faces when I gave them some of your cookies." The guy then chuckled while Nanoha looked surprised.

"No way, so it was your fault they'd put me in their pastry training. It was HELL. That training did help a lot though. But now every time I make cookie I shiver when I remember mom's face. It was horrifying. Even up to now it still sends shivers down my spine when I do remember it." Nanoha paled.

"Now that you mention that Momoko-san is really scary, I know now where you got that scary strick of yours."

The two then ended up laughing. I'm not really sure what's happening but one thing is for sure. This two know each other from way back, back then. It sort of made me jealous and the fact that they had seemed to forget I'm here is making me mad.

I couldn't take it anymore so I spoke up.

"Thank you for the meal."

"Oh my god I'm sorry Fate-chan. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

So she did forget I was here. Damn that guy for ruining my happiness.

"Not really I think I'm the one being a nuisance here. I'll just go to the leaving room to watch some TV. Don't worry about me and have fun with you're boyfriend." I told her without revealing what I truly feel within.

"Eh but Yuuno-kun isn't my boyfriend as a matter of fact Yuuno-kun has a girlfriend already. His just my best male friend."

I look toward the guy as if to confirm it and the guy just smiled. Lucky so I still do have a chance. Wait. What? A chance for what exactly? Then something downed on me. I'm in love with Nanoha. So that explains the weird heart beats and the thought that whatever Nanoha does it still look cute. Oh my god. As I muse about this revelation I never let what I was thinking spill out to my face.

After that the evening passed by quickly. I also found out that the guy had a girlfriend who strange enough had the same name as Hayate. Then again Hayate did tell me once that she was seeing a guy named Yu-kun. I wonder if there the same person. Oh well I could always ask Hayate about that later when I see her. Not to long after that the guy left saying that he still had some researches to do.

Nanoha and I are now sitting at the couch watching a rerun of the fright night movie. When Nanoha suddenly grab hold of my sleeves, I was about to ask her what's wrong when she suddenly hug me. I never thought that Nanoha was a scaredy cat but who am I to refuse a free hug. I pulled her nearer and she thanked me. I lost interest in the movie we were watching because I could smell Nanoha's natural scent and it's making my heart beat like crazy. 2hr of pure bliss and horror later and both of us were ready to sleep.

We went to our separate rooms. I wasn't able to sleep because I was still contemplating the revelation I had this evening when the door slowly opened. I looked up and I saw Nanoha in her pajama holding onto a pillow. She looked completely adorable.

"Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan, can I sleep with you? please."

I thought my heart stopped. But I ended up nodding in the end.

"O-Okay" Nice Fate you just stuttered. I mentally face palmed and I tried to calm myself down. She walks towards the bed and raise the covers before she slid in with me.

"Thanks. I know I should have not watched that movie."

"Then…Why DID you watch it?"

"Well that was because I thought you like it and because I was sorry I ignored you at dinner tonight."

Okay my heart just did some back flips with that. She really is cute and adorable but most of all she's too kind. I am perfectly sure now that I am in love with her. I answered her unasked question by pulling her nearer. Then before I knew it I had kissed her on the forehead. She stiffened. I was about to apologize when she suddenly spoke.

"Thank you Fate-chan."

I pulled her nearer and soon we were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The way you change my world.

Chapter 4

I was shoken from my dream world when something or someone beside me moved away. It also took the warm thing with it so I tries to grab and pull it back. Annoyed that I couldn't find the warm thing. I started to open my eyes but then I felt someone whisper in my ears. It was an angel's voice and I couldn't help but follow it. So I found myself being drag back to my dream world.

A few hours later I was once more woken up. It was because I could smell a very delicious smelling meal from the dining room. Groggily I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face a bit. The water was cold and it woke me up some more.

Stretching a bit as I went towards the dining room. I was pleasantly surprise to see Nanoha in casual ware reading the newspaper while a steaming hot cup of coffee besides a well cooked meal lay untouched on the table.

I rubbed my eyes to see if it was true and not just an illusion, but the image didn't disappear when I finally stop scrubbing my eyes out, so I pinch myself just to make sure it wasn't a dream. It hurts.

"Ouch"

My little outburst seems to have caught Nanoha's attention because she lowered the newspaper she'd been reading to look at me quizzically.

"Fate-chan?"

Shoot she caught me acting like fool . I then sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"G-good morning."

She smiled and cocked her head to the left a little in amusement.

"Good morning."

"N-Nanoha? W-Why are you still here?A- Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Embarrasedly I asked as I walked toward the table where a meal was set without coffee of course.

"Nyahaha my secretary sort of forced me to take a week long vacation. So I guess she sort of kick me out of my own office."

"..."

"WHAT? Is that even legal?"

"Well she did manage to convince me so... and I do think she's right. I have been stressed lately so yeah I guess I really do need a ."

Okay had I ever mention how cute she is when she's blushing because she could defenitely be an angel when she does blush. Damn I'm staring again am I. God I should really stop making a fool out of myself when I'm infront of her. Plus I think I'm right about ready to blush myself with this thoughts I'm having right now.I then grab a mug near the counter to hide the blush from Nanoha.

Apparently I was taking to long because I heard her call out.

"Fate-chan is there something wrong?"

I looked over from my shoulder and smiled.

"I'm fine." I turned around and walked over towards the sit across from Nanoha hot coffee at hand.

I then started to dig in the meal that Nanoha had cooked. While I was eating something clicked in my head. Nanoha has a week long vacation which means she won't be going anywhere but be near her or does she has something else in mind. I should thank whoever her secretary is for giving me this opportunity. I wonder what we should do that is if she does have any plan herself. Unfortunately for me while I was thinking about this and that, Nanoha had stop reading her newspaper and had instead started to watch me express my thoughts in my face and stupid me just realise this when I heard her chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, It's just that your making such interesting expression while thinking and eating at the same time."

I stared at her for a minute then boom my face just exploded in a blush. She started giggling some more and I couldn't help but smile embarrasedly.

We then eat our breakfast while casually making some conversation. Then something clicked in my head once more. I then smirk but it was hidden by the glass I was casually sipping at.

"Nanoha, do listen to band music?" I asked casually.

"I do."

"Hmmm, So what bands do you listen to?"

By this time we were both finish eating and we were now cleaning the place out. We then move to the living room to relax and continue our idle chat.

"So which bands do you listen to? You haven't answered you know."

"Nyahaha sorry I thought you'll forget about that. I well listen to the band named 'The White Devil' there a very good band."

There it was. I finally got her to say our bands name. Now I just got to make her confess who she really likes amoung the band members.

"I know about them. Their good. I specially like their drummer. She's cool don't you think." Oh if Signum only heard. I think she'd be smirking at me like a cat who at the canary.

"I guess she is."

"So who do you like among them? Surely you have your favorite among them as well?"

"Fate" She blushed.

I pointed at myself and tilted my head a bit so that I'd look innocently confused.

"Me?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"No! It's not Fate-chan but Fate Testarossa, the lead vocalist of 'The White Devil'."

Hearing her say my full name sends chill crawling down my spine plus she has that adorable blush again. This girl would surely be the death of me someday.

"You mean the blonde girl?" She nod.

"Yeah..."

"So what in particular do you like about her besides her voice? Whose to say maybe I have them too. We do have the same name." I inquired with a wink.

She raised a brow at me.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Don't change the subject and yes I'm flirting with you."

She looked at me and blush. She then got that faraway look in her eyes like she was remembering something.

"Her eyes. They looked so deep that you'd want to drown in them and there set with the color of burgundy. Once I was able to get near enough to take a closer look and I saw something in them that made me want to know her better and I guess that's how I ended up getting hooked. Nyahaha."

Okay...What? She got that close to me and I've never saw her before 3 weeks ago. I was stuck in this thought when she suddenly asked me again.

"How about Fate-chan? What do you like about Signum-san?"

I look at her for a minute. Oh right I was suppose to think that Signum is cool not that she's not but...

"Come to think about it. I think all of the band members are cool so I don't really much have a favorite among them." Besides I don't think they'd be happy if I only like one of them since I was the one who gathered them together.

"Is that so and I thought you'd be a fan of Fate-san. You do have the same name after all."

"I like them all."

It's not like I'm narssistic or something. For some strange reason we both ended up giggling together. Suddenly my phone rang.

I look at it and Hayate's name was showing on the screen. I excused myself so I could take the call. Nanoha noded and I left her to go to the balcony. Once I was out of ear shot, I took the call.

"Hayate didn't you read my letter. I specifically wrote not to disturb me..."

"But Fate-chan what about the VP? We can't have a Victory Party when the lead vocalist is missing now is it? Get your lazy butt here or you're going to regret it. I mean it wouldn't be a VP if some of the lead is missing. You're crazy if you thought it would otherwise."

Damn I forgot about that. Hayate always throws a VP every successful concert argh.

"Fine." Then I thought of something.

"Can I bring a friend over?"

"Are you crazy? Of course you can. Unless of course your thinking of bringing a harem with you. That would just piss me off big time."

"Okay Fine. I'll be there in a bit."

"Oh Fate-chan I need to talk to you so could you drop by here in the office before you went to the VP's venue."

"Sure thing I'll be dropping by anyway to get some things. See you soon." I ended the call and went back in.

I walked over to where Nanoha is sitted.

"Hey, do you have anything planned today?"

"No."

"Then would you like to go to a party with me. My friend just called and she invited me to a party so if you wouldn't mind? Would you like to come with me?"

She hesitated at first but in the end she smile and nodded.

"Okay then if you'll have me. Then I'll be honored to come."

"I'd love to have you with me." Both of us ended up giggling with our own antics.

"Nanoha, I need to go somewhere so I'll be leaving now but I'll comeback soon. Why don't you pick your clothes while I'm gone so that when I come back will go head straight to the party."

"Okay then go on. I don't want to keep you because you seemed busy. nyahaha. I'll see you soon. Okay?"

I headed straight towards the door and left.

Guys sorry for the late updates but my life's been hit with to much tragedy lately that my inspired mind turned to mush. Don't worry I'll be updating my works soon I hope atleast because my life's still in shumbles right now from all the tragedy.

Please leave a review. That would definitely help me recover but no pressure just say what you want and I'll take them be it good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

How You Change My Life

Chapter 5

I went back to my suite on top of Testarossa Corps & Agency and I remove my disguise again. This time I'm gonna introduce myself to her properly and I'm also gonna tell her how I much I like her. That though made me blush madly. Shaking my head a few times and slapping my face gently I nodded my head. It is now or tomorrow.

I met some of the crew and they congratulated me on a job well done. I felt proud at what we did. They also told me not to miss the Victory Party which I answered with 'I'll be there'.

As I entered the practice room I immediately saw Hayate teasing Vita while Signum was talking to a short haired blonde. I thought of where I saw the blonde and I realise that she was the doctor my mother hired for our recruits. It amazed me that our recruits always get hurt for the first week for some reason. Then I saw Zafira practicing the bass alone on a corner.

I clapped my hands and they all looked my way.

"Fate-chan, your here! Are you coming to the VP with us?" Hayate suddenly blurted out.

"No, Hayate but I need your help."

I then told them about my plan. I also asked for their autograph for Nanoha of course. When I finished stating my plan, I saw Hayate grin evilly while the others look at me like I grew another head.

"Ah, so little Fate-chan finally found the _ONE_ eh." Hayate stated with a grin.

Of course I'm not planning to let Hayate have her way in this without revenge. A smirk blossomed on my face.

"Well now Hayate-chan do you know that I meet a certain blonde boy by the name of Yuuno Scrya and I was wondering if inviting him would be nice."

Hayate looked shocked for a split second before a blush graces her face. Wow I can't believe I made the tease queen blush this is definitely my day.

"Wha...What? You met Yu-kun?"

"I thought you'd know him." My smirk widen as I look at my flustered friend.

"How'd you met Yu-kun? Fate-chan"

"Let's just say the girl I like just happened to be his childhood friend."

I saw her looked at me confusedly for a second before she seems to realise something.

"Eh, do you mean Nanoha-chan?" She looked fearful for a moment but I let it pass as Nanoha's smiling face pop inside my head at the mention of her name.

"Yeah...Do you know her?" I said my smirk turning into a serene smile.

"Yeah I know her. In fact I got our band's name from her old nickname."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" I looked at her confusedly. I mean Nanoha can't be a devil even if I try to think of it hard enough so how could she possibly be called White Devil.

"Is she a workaholic?"

"Yes."

"Does she have brunette hair?"

"Yes.."

"Does she have beautiful sapphire coloured-like eyes?"

"Yes..."

"Does she have a lady killer smile?"

"Yes..."

"Yup, she's definitely the Nanoha-chan I know."

"Okay fine but can you tell me why she's called White Devil then?"

Hayate seemed to have doubts but in the end she gives and shrugs her shoulder.

"Okay fine but don't you blame me for anything afterward ok."

"Okay." Before I know it the others we're all huddled near me and Hayate eager to hear Hayate's tale.

"Well according to Yu-kun's stories. Nanoha-chan got that nickname in high school. Well you see Nanoha-chan was very famous in high school because she's very kind. She was also the schools Ace of Aces since whatever she plays or does; she always does it with perfection. Because she was very popular she was voted to be the student council president however as much as many admire her many also felt envious of her and thus those people started making problem." Hayate looked around to see that the others were all looking at her in attention.

"Hurry up Hayate. We still need to attend the VP you organise remember." Fate told her irately.

"Okay fine Jezz. Anyway because Nanoha-chan was very kind she just let them do what they want. She would always forgive them making Nanoha-chan more famous and respected but the envious group find Nanoha-chan's kindness to be nothing more as a means of showing off. One day the group of envious people decided that attacking the student council members and those who are close to Nanoha-chan would make Nanoha-chan reveal her true nature. The attack resulted with some student council members and Nanoha's friends being hospitalize for weeks... I can't really remember more details about it since even Yu-kun couldn't tell me but what Nanoha-chan did after that was what got her the nickname White Devil. Apparently Nanoha was able to hunt down each and every member of the group and make them pay the hard way but even then the punishment was in regulation to the schools conduct but Yu-kun said that it was like hell descended on the group. But even then Nanoha-chan's popularity never waned as for the group they were disbanded and none of them were able to act in disorder ever. Also that school year had the smallest amount of disorder the school had ever recorded and they all thanked it to Nanoha-chan." Hayate then smiled and shrug.

"O...kay, I do know that she's extremely kind and I have never seen her angry before but... let's just hope I never experience it. So have you two met before?"

"Yeah I've met her before. I think that was before we formed the band. She's a really kind person but her temper really is high. I remember teasing her once and up until know I could remember the look she gave me and it was so scary I sometimes can't sleep without the lights on." Hayate looked fearful as she stated this.

"Eh... so what did she do to you?"

Hayate looked and paled.

"Don't remind me." Hayate then run towards a corner and crouch down swaying back and forth while mumbling something the group couldn't understand.

The group looked at the mumbling Hayate for a second then shrug.

"Anyway will you guy's help me or not?"

"Sure" Signum stoic face while grabbing hold of Shamal's arms.

"Whatever" Vita hmped

"..." Zafira stoic

"Sure..." Hayate suddenly appears from Vita's side startling the group.

Then we made plan as to what I could and must do to make my confession work flawlessly. Okay since that was done I guess I should pick Nanoha up. As I was heading toward the door I saw my reflection on the window and that made me stop. Should I meet her like this already but then again I guess it should be later so I headed back to my suite to get my wig and contacts. After all I don't want to frighten her by appearing in her apartment looking like my real self. After all I plan to do that when were all alone.

This time I took my black porche with me. Hey I would like to have something to confirm I'm me if ever she decided she needed more proof of who I truly am.

I drove my way towards her apartment. I then went up and rung her doorbell signaling her of may arrival. A few minutes later I heard hurried footsteps approaching the door and soon enough it flung open revealing an oh so hot brunette in a white sundress with blue trimming on the sides.

I know you think I'm exaggerating which I think you're right but... whatever Nanoha wears just seems to make her look so hot, be it her office suit or her normal everyday wear and it made me wonder what she'd look like with an apron on with nothing else. Bad Fate, bad thoughts I shouldn't be thinking this things not now. Someday if everything went as plan I know I'll end up scourging my eyes out with Nanoha's hotness.

"Fate-chan something wrong?"

Shoot I was spacing out again. Damn Nanoha and her sexy innocence.

"No, sorry did I worry you?"

"Mou Fate-chan..." Nanoha stood at the open door with a cute pout while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"By the way Nanoha I did say we're going to a party right? So why are you wearing a sundress?"

Nanoha then blushed.

"Of course I know that. You really didn't think I'd be wearing this to the party now did you?"

I looked at her confusedly.

"Mou, Fate-chan I was just having fun playing dress up when you rung the bell. You did tell me to keep myself busy while you do your thing."

"Okay... I did tell you to busy yourself while I'm gone but I never thought..."

"Yes, I ended up playing dress up something wrong with that?"

Many because I didn't get to watch damn.

"No at least I'm thankful you didn't find some work related things to do..." And she started to blush.

"You DIDN'T? Did you?" then she started to fidget while trying to avoid making eye contact with me which I found so damn adorable.

"Well...yeah but I finished that too so I decided to do something else as I wait and thus the dress up game."

I face palmed. How long was I out again? I think it wasn't that long and she had manage to do some 'WORK' already. How much of a workaholic is she?

"Nanoha, you do know you're on vacation right? That means no 'WORKING' and you even ask why your secretary kick you out of your office? You need to relax and have fun. Don't give me that 'but working is fun' dialogue it won't work on me."

"Yeah...But..."

"No more but's and get dress already or we would be late for the party."

"Mou Fate-chan is a meanie."

"Yeah...Yeah go get dress already before I decided to be meaner and leave you." I told her with a smile.

"Yeah...yeah" she then run towards her room.

"I wonder how could a person like her be called a devil. I'd understand if it was an angel but a devil that doesn't seem right to describe her. She could be so serious and workaholic but sometime she just act like a spoiled child." I then sighed and a small smile followed.

"Though she's cute that way."

As I was waiting for her to finish changing I thought about the plan once more and then when Nanoha come out of her room I was rendered speechless once more.

Nanoha was wearing a white shirt with a "DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS BABE" painted on the front with an arrow pointing up and a sexy pair of jeans that hugs her curves perfectly. I truly was speechless specially when she started to walk towards me. Oh God can this girl look much more sexy because if she could then I probably should start writing a will because I'd end up dead from looking at her and blood loss. I think she saw me looking at her with to much adoration because she started to giggle at me. Have I ever told you how her giggles sounded like melodious ringing bells from heaven. Well if not then there I've said it.

Stopping in front of me, she slowly lowered her head till her lips were just a few centimeter from my ears.

"Come on Fate-chan speak or am I that horrible to look at that your speechless?" Nanoha said it in such a husky voice that it sent my nerves on fire.

Recovering from the sudden flirt. I smirked. Oh she want's to play does she then I'll give her what she wants.

"Oh no you look absolutely sexy and if I were your boyfriend, I would make it my personal mission to RAVAGE you till you could no longer stand." I said it in an equally seductive voice as her and man did she ever blush.

A few awkward minute of silence pass by before I remembered that we had a party to attend to.

"Nanoha come on will be late for the party." I then extended my hands to take hold of hers.

"hmm..." Nanoha was still blushing like mad and somehow a blush also found it's way on my face when I recalled what I told her a moment ago.

We silently made our way toward my car.

I opened the door to let Nanoha in but she stopped me from guiding her in.

"Fate-chan whose car is this? It looks expensive. Are you sure we can use this?"

"It's okay Nanoha this is my friend's car and she's rich so she lend me this car." I then guided her in. She looked reluctant but hey wouldn't you if your in her shoes.

"Okay then if you say so but do you have a license to drive this thing? I heard you need some sort of special license to drive cars like this."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Let's see. I think I have but don't worry and just relax. I know what I'm doing." I then started the car. When I was about to shift the gears I looked at Nanoha she was pailing.

"It's okay Nanoha don't you trust me?" I asked her to sooth her nerves. She nodded and I told her to calm down and that nothing wrong will happen.

The drive was smooth like always and Nanoha seems to have calmed down enough to enjoy the ride. I was also enjoying the drive since it has been so long since I drove Balriche around I really miss it.

I then saw the shop Hayate pick for the party. It was quiet a nice looking shop. If I remember correctly this was the shop Hayate went when she met that ferret looking guy, what was his name again...ah yes it was Yuuno for the first time.

I parked the car and I then I hurriedly went out to help Nanoha out the car.

Then we entered the shop. A guy with silver hair then walked towards ask and ask as if we had a reservation because the shop was fully booked. I told the guy that we are expected to attend the party organized by a Yagami Hayate and the guy then gesture for us to follow.

He then opened a door that flooded our vision with white light for a moment before they adjusted from the sudden light attack.

Nanoha seeing what the party was about couldn't help but be shocked. It amused me to no ends when I saw her eyes widen and her jaw opened like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is...this is..."

"Yeah it is..."

-0-

Okay that's it for this chapter. By the way I don't own any of the Characters of MGLN but I sure would love to.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

How You Change My Life

Chapter 6

"This is…This is…"

"Yeah it is…"

I think that seeing the enormous banner made Nanoha realize my first surprise. After all it clearly states that we are now attending the elusive Victory of 'the White Devils'.

The people that saw our arrival came and congratulated me and by whoever God is watching I thank them that they made Nanoha too shock to pay attention. But I soon realize that Nanoha wouldn't be snapping out of her daze soon enough so I decided to pull her gently over to an empty table. I then pulled one of the chairs out and sat her there.

I guess it really came as a shock to her because even after all that she still hadn't pulled out of her daze. I then went to the buffet table to get her some punch and what I saw made me smirk. Hayate standing near the punch ball and she was sneakily spiking the punch while acting nonchalant. I stalked over without making Hayate realizes that I had caught her in the act and with a fake serious tone I told her.

"Hayate you're not doing what I think you're doing with the punch are you?"

Hayate was scared shitless for a second before she realizes who had spoken. Seeing this reaction however I wasn't able to keep up the act of seriousness. Slowly she looked back at me.

"Mou Fate-chan, stop scaring my soul out of me. I could have sworn I saw a cute silver haired girl with a scythe or something there."

"Don't you mean a Shinigami?" I asked her with a raise brow.

"Of course…not she's way cuter than that. Anyway since you're here those that mean Nanoha-chan's somewhere around here too or did you let her come by herself?"

"She's here. But she's in shock so I thought I should get her some punch to calm her down a bit until I saw you spiking it."

"Wha-What…Me spiking the punch? Your joking right? Fate-chan" She said while raising both of her hands and shrugging innocently.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at her left hand which was still holding onto the small container she used to spike the punch.

"Shoot you got me." Hayate then rub the back of her neck shyly like a boy caught with his hand on the cookie jar. I sighed.

"Hayate the party has just barely begun and you're already spiking the punch. You're unbelievable."

She then topped her knuckles on her forehead and stuck out her tongue saying 'I'm sorry' in a cute way then winked. I let a sighed out once more at her antics.

"So is there still some punch you haven't spiked yet and don't give me that look. You know they don't work on me."

"Double shoot I forgot. Anyway this one's clean. By the way I wonder if Nanoha-chan was the one making that cute move, I wonder if it still won't work on you." She then smirked while she had over one of the unspiked punches.

That made me bonk her on the head while I turned around to head back to where I left Nanoha. It did make me blush though when I thought of Nanoha doing what Hayate did.

When I looked at where I left Nanoha she was now looking at me but she still had that daze look in her eyes. I couldn't believe how cute she looked. She remained me of a lost puppy somehow and I couldn't help but squeal inwardly. If she was a puppy I would have fought tooth and nail to make her mine though, because I would surely not let anyone have her.

I put the punch in front of her and she took it with shaking hands. She drunk it and she seemed to calm down somehow. She then looked at me confusedly. She was about to speak when the lights suddenly dimmed. I guess that means the party has just started.

Then the spotlights were opened and for a few minute it was moving around erratically before finally disappearing and then a spotlight was pointed at the mini stage were a skimpily dressed silver haired girl stood.

Her red emotionless eyes scanned the room and silence ensued. I'm thinking this is one of Hayate's plans again. She really should stop teasing Reinforce like this. My musing was cut when I heard Reinforce speak.

"My name is Reinforce and I will not make a long speech because this is a party so Congratulations to the White Devils… Hayate-sama please stop spiking the punch…" A spotlight focused on Hayate who then laughed nervously being caught right-handed once more. Reinforce then looked at the crowd." Okay without far there ado…" It made the crowd look back at the silver-haired girl on stage." Start acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers and get this party going." The staff was shocked. Reinforce manage to make that speech without showing any sign of emotion in her face but with so much impact that the whole staff cheered. And a disco ball appeared over head officially starting the party.

It also made me shock my head.

"I told her to stop doing that…" I said in a whisper while letting a sigh out.

Loud music was buzzing all around us. I looked at Nanoha and she looked so shocked and excited at the same time that she didn't realize she had started to mumble something. I came closer to her trying my best to hear what she's mumbling.

When I was but an inch to her, I finally heard what she had been mumbling about. And sure enough it brought a smile on my face.

"No way…No way…I'm actually attending the infamous VP of the 'White Devils'." And sure enough a smile blossomed on her luscious lips. She then faced me and with those sparkling sapphire eyes she thanked me. I just smiled and nod.

Soon enough the both of us were shaking our bodies to the tune of the Dj's mix. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. She was just too beautiful that I got scared she'd be hit on by someone not me. But then again a glare from me is enough to make anyone move back so I wasn't really that scared. I then told her that I would be resting for a while so I left her to dance alone on the dance floor.

This time I took some punch that Hayate had spiked. I then search for an empty booth to rest a bit but I made sure that the booth I choose gave me a clear view of Nanoha. As I sit there alone thinking of what I'm supposed to do, I didn't realize a smiling drunk Cheshire cat had manage to sit herself besides me.

"Swoo..Fwattee-whan dwid ywou well her wet…" Hayate goofily asked.

Startled by the sudden question all I could do was say 'huh' plus what the hell does this girl thing she's saying. I think I don't ever wanna know drunken language until after I pass my 50's.

Preoccupied at translating the drunk's language, I hadn't realized that a group of uninvited guys started to hound Nanoha up. So when I finally manage to interpret Hayate's gibberish, I also saw the commotion happening on the dance floor. Of course choosing between answering my half wasted friend and saving my most important person, do you even have to think about it?

Standing up quickly I approach a worried looking Nanoha. As I walk nearer to the already gathering crowd I signaled Signum who was talking to one of the bouncers to act quickly. I saw one of the men grab Nanoha's arms and I went wild. I kicked the guy on the face and glared. The music stopped as all attention centered on us.

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE NOW!" I told the guy still keeping the glare on my face.

"Or WHAT? you'd throw us out? Funny are you even a PART of the band to have that confidence to throw us out? You're not even part of the crew?" The guy said while standing up and wiping the blood out of his nose. He then smirk

Why the freaking son of a cow? I was about to speak again when another voice cut me out.

"I think you better leave now before the girl really does throw you out?" I was shock that the one who spoke was Hayate and she wasn't talking like before drunken.

The guy's smirk was slap away by a serious looking Hayate who then snap her fingers.

"Signum please show these men the way out… and make it special as payment for this little entertainment they'd did."

"Yes, with pleasure." For once everyone saw the ever stoic Signum smiled. But this smile they wished they never witness again. The guys who were making the commotion were frightened to the point of wetting their pants.

After a few seconds later a scream of fear and terror was heard but Hayate dispelled it by saying with a huge smile that the party isn't over until everyone is wasted making the awkward moment disappear and being replaced with cheers and shout of excitement.

Seeing that that ruin our evening, I decided to tell the other that I'll be leaving with Nanoha first and that they should all just enjoy the rest of the party.

Fate walked Nanoha out and guided her back to the car. Everything wasn't perfect but she decided that she'll end the night by doing what she had planned before the bustards destroyed Nanoha's fun.

The drive was silent until Fate change the course she was driving at.

"Where are we going?" Nanoha broke the silence.

"Secret"

"Uhm.."

I stop the car when we entered the park. I then told Nanoha to come take a walk with me. She seemed hesitant at first but then she gave in.

We walked side by side inside the park. No one was talking we just sort of started enjoying the silence and tranquility of the park. Then we reach a small bridge. This is it. I have to tell her now.

I stop and guided her toward the railings were we saw the sea. Nanoha seemed to have been captivated by the view and it gave me time to calm my nerves as I started to formulate what I have to say.

"Say Nanoha?"

"Uhmm…"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Ok"

"It's something really important."

That seemed to pull her out from her musing as she looked at me confusedly.

"Is there something wrong Fate-chan?"

"You see the truth is…" She looked worried.

"The truth is…"

"I forgot to get you that autograph I promised…."

"Ohh…It's okay. You did manage give me something a lot more important than that so thanks…"

"Really what is it?" she then gave me a smile.

"Silly Fate-chan you took me to their VP. I was able to talk to them up close. It was better than an autograph no matter where you look at it. Thanks"

"But…But…It didn't even end well…"

"It's fine. But really you scared me for a minute there. Looking so serious, I thought you'll tell me some sort of huge secret you've been hiding from me nyahaha…"

I gulped and she looked at me confusedly.

"This isn't really just about the autograph is it?" she suddenly asked.

I nod.

"Yes… The truth is…I'm…" She looked at me expectantly.

"The truth is…"

"I'm…"

-0-

Disclaimer

I don't own MGLN though I sure would love to…

Sowie for the late update, too busy to even think recently so….

Anyway please do leave a review…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm...I'm..."

"I'm actually a Fate fan..." What the heck. I did not just chicken out did I.

...

...

I then heard Nanoha's melodic giggling. I guess it wasn't so bad now that she's smiling again. I just need to make another offortunity to confess.

"Mou Fate-chan that wasn't even funny."

"But I still manage to make you smile nyahaha..." I copied her signatured laugh a bit over dramatic.

"Mou and stop doing that, it doesn't suit you. Come to think of it. I didn't see Fate-chan at the party..." Nanoha seems to look thoughtful for a minute.

"But I was there right beside you..." I answered faking a pout.

"Mou Fate-chan I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Fate Testarossa. I wasn't even able to as an autograph from her..." She then let out a sigh.

"Are you sure? Because I seem to recall you looking stunned almost all throughout the party. I even saw her dancing beside you on the dance floor. You sure you didn't see her?"

"WHAT? Is that really true?" She looked cute all pouty and stuff.

"Yeah and she looked hot tonight." Wow I just complemented myself great.

"Are you really sure you saw her? Your not just kidding me are you?"

She looked at me sternly but the pout was still their and man does she look gorgeous.

"Sure I saw her." I replied almost instantly.

"If you really saw her then tell me what she looked like and what was she wearing?" I saw a grin blossom on her face as if she'd won some unmentioned contest with me. Now what do I do? It looks like the chance I have been waiting for is here once more.

"Let me see... I think I saw her wearing something casual. Black fitting t-shirt with skinny jeans which hugs her curves perfectly plus she gave me something nice." I then took the autograph I signed with the others.

"Here it is. The autograph I told you I'd get for you and to boost the other members even signed on it as well." I smiled as I saw varieties of emotion pass her face. I then gave it to her.

"What no way?" Nanoha seems to be in a lot of shock now that she's holding the thing. She even looked at me with those sparkling brilliant sapphire colored eyes of her. It makes me want to pull her to me and just kiss her senseless.

"Thanks Fate-chan...But this doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for teasing me."

"Whatever do you mean?" I ask her innocently.

"Mou Fate-chan. You didn't tell me what she was wearing because you just describe what you wore Mou..." I see so it's time.

I stopped my teasing and I looked at her seriously. She looked at me questioningly as I grab her hand and walked her to a nearby bench. I then told her to sit.

"Fate-chan is there something?"

I walked about a meter away from her and looked her straight in the eyes making sure that I look like I'm not making a joke. I then took a deep breath.

"Nanoha, I have something to tell you. It's really important because I can't be truthful to you if I don't say this..." She looked at me confusedly but nod to encourage me to keep going.

"When I told you, I saw Fate Testarossa dancing beside you in the VP and that she was wearing the same clothes I was wearing. It was all true Nanoha because..." I then walked toward her and held her hands never breaking eye contact with her.

"I am Fate Testarossa. The heir to the Testarossa corp and agency as well as the lead vocalist of the 'White Devils'..." I then let go of her hand as I stand up and took my wig and contacts off.

I stood there looking at her while she look at me without a speck of emotion on her face. She just sat there looking back at me. I was worried so I came closer. I was about to hold her hand when she suddenly stood up.

"No stay away..." It was a whisper I almost didn't hear her.

"Nanoha?" Once more I reach out but she step backward. I saw her start trembling.

"Stay away...How can you do this to me?" Nanoha stated as she looked straight at me.

I could not do anything but lower my head. I saw it clearly in her eyes. She was angry, confused but most of all she felt betrayed. Right at that very moment I started feeling the guilt of my dishonesty.

"Fate-chan why? I thought I could trust you but this... " Tears had started to flow from her once sparkling sapphire eyes. Why am I making her cry like this? I should be the one crying not her. She should be angrier at me. So why is she crying for me?

"I see so did you have fun? Is this the pastime of the great Fate Testarossa? Does it give you joy to destroy the trust a person who cared for you have?" She then turned around and started walking away from me.

I snap out of my trance and run after her. I was able to catch up to her and grab her arms to stop her from leaving but just when I was about to explain myself...

SMACK...

It hurts but not as much as how my heart feels torn to a billion pieces by the look Nanoha had in her eyes when she looked at me from were I fell from the impact of her slap.

She then run away from me. I couldn't move from the shock. Slowly I raise my hand to caress my cheeks. This isn't part of the plan. This isn't supposed to be happening. It's supposed to end with me and Nanoha being in each other's arm smiling happily. So why? Why is she crying? Why isn't she happy in my arms? Why?

As if the world could feel our sorrow it started to rain. I didn't care really. Because at that instant I feel that nothing else could do me any pain that's as painful as what I'm already feeling right now.

So I just stood in place looking up toward the pouring clouds. I didn't even cared if I got soaked. Instead I let the rain soak me to the core. My tears stream down my face with the rain and it didn't even bother me. For all I care I could just die here because I felt like I've died anyway. I couldn't remember how long I've been under the pouring rain but I remembered someone approaching my position just before oblivion took me in its wonderful darkness.

The next time I opened my eyes the first thing that had caught my eyes were blue…worried blue eyes. I tried to ask why but the only thing that came out of me was a choked coughs. That's strange. Why does my body feels hot and my throat felt like I haven't drank for a long while.

The owner of the worried blue eyes looked over her shoulder and shouted.

"Signum get Shamal in here. Fate-chan just woke up." I looked around and I realize that I'm in my room. When did I got home?

"Ha-Haya-te?" My voice sounds course.

"Fate-chan its okay don't speak just rest. Okay? Shamal will be here soon." It hurts even to speak so I just followed what Hayate said.

Soon enough Shamal did enter the room and checked on me. After a few minute of inspection Shamal sighed.

"Fate-chan's okay. She just collapse due to fatigue and stress plus she was soaked by the rain. She still needs to drink some medicine to lower her temperature but all in all she's fine. She also needs some rest."

I was soaked? How did that happen? Then it hit me. The truth, Nanoha's tears and the rain.

I couldn't help the tears that flowed as memories of what happened returned.

"Fate-chan!" Hayate shouted making Shamal and Signum look my way.

"Fate-chan what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head or something? Fate-chan?"

I shook my head but my tears keep on spilling out. I saw Signum walked over to Hayate and place her hand on her shoulder. Hayate looked at Signum and Signum shook her head. Hayate then looked at me and then they left. I was really thankful to Signum because of that.

After they left it was then that the damn broke. I couldn't calm myself so I just continued to cry.

Why am I such a pathetic person? Why can't I do anything right especially to the person to whom I'd like to offer my heart? Why did I make her cry? Why am I so stupid?

And more tears fell. It really hurts. I've never been hurt this much but I guess I deserve this pain because I'm a pathetic coward.

If only I hadn't been a coward and told her the truth, everything might not come to this conclusion but because I am, I had managed to hurt the person who I shouldn't. I even keep my cowardice in check by saying that I'm only waiting for the right time to tell her but in truth it has always been the right time. I was just stupid not to realize it and now it is too late. She's gone. Now all I could do is cry and that's what I did. I cried till no more tears fell and with it I lost consciousness.

The next few days I decided to lock myself in my room. I don't really need to work that hard to survive. I'm pretty rich you see. I could lay here in my bed till the world or my life end and there would still be money on my bank account to last someone else a life time.

I would just stare at the ceiling and sometimes tears would voluntarily fall from my eyes. Man since when have I been this bad. Well if you mess up your chance with that one special person surely you would be like me or worst.

As I think of other ways to mope around, the door to my room suddenly open gaining my attention.

"FATE TESTAROSSA! What the hell are you doing!" The figure shouted.

I could only stare at the girl who was quickly making her way to my bed. The girl then grabs my collar and shoke me like some sort of rug.

"The hell Fate, what's this emo-thing you're pulling huh? I came back from America to visit you and all I'd see is this depressed stranger. Pull yourself together or I'm gonna have to call MOM."

For the first time since Nanoha's rejection I felt fear.

"A-A-Alicia…"

~0~

Okay guy here's another update. I got a little bit inspired so I updated. I'm sorry if Fate's gone emo in this chap but hey where's the drama in that if it doesn't have a twist nyahahaha….

Anyway please read and review. I'll be waiting to see if you guys really like this story and please warn me if I made some mistake. I don't have a beta you see so it's all me nyahaha

Till next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"A-A-Alicia…"

Alicia continued to shake me while I started to cry once more.

"Damn it Fate. Stop crying like a freaking baby already and tell me what happened. I came here to visit my twin sister after a long while and all I could see is…"

She then let go of my collar while pushing me back causing me to land on my bed painfully. I let out a groan from the impact.

"Alicia…Alicia…Alicia…" I started calling out to her.

"Damn it Fate. Whatever happened to you to reduce you to an emotional freak like this?" Alicia stated and sat at the corner of my bed. She then reach over and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

All I could do was to call out her name and sob like a baby. Oh how the mighty has fallen.

"Shh it's okay. It's okay." She then gently patted me on my back.

"P-ple-please d-do-don't call mom…" I told her between sobs.

"Fine but calm down already and tell me what happened." She told me with a soothing voice all the while she continuously pat my back.

I started to relax a bit in her embrace and without knowing it. I fell asleep just like that nestled on Alicia's warm embrace. But I remember hiccupping a small thank you before completely succumbing to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes I felt strangely more relax and refreshed. It's probably because of Alicia's shaking or probably because now I have someone who could slap me back to shape.

I sat up in bed and I look out the window. It was starting to get dark. I could see the last streak of light from the setting sun. Then I heard the door opened.

"I see. So you're awake now. Fate" I didn't look Alicia's way but I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Have you calmed down yet?" still not looking I nodded my head.

"Then can you tell me what this is all about? I came to give you a surprise visit but instead you were the one who surprised me. You should have seen how Hayate came running into me and almost tearfully shouting how happy she is to see you walking without a care to the world but then she realized that I wasn't you and she embarrassedly run away without explaining everything." I then heard her sighed.

I then looked her way and smiled weakly. Alicia just gave me the look that said you've got to be kidding me explain now or you're dead meat. I let a sighed out and motioned for her to come closer. She then sat at the corner of the bed closer to where I lay. I let the silence engulf us for a minute as I try to compose myself before I start the tale of how I broke my heart.

It took me a little while to compose myself and I know that as patient as Alicia look she was nearing her limit at me and would soon beat me to a pulp if I don't start talking.

So I started my tale as soon as I saw her shift in her position. I told her about how I met Nanoha and how kind she treated me until the night at the party then came my confession and how Nanoha reacted and the rest is as they say history.

All throughout my story telling Alicia remained uncharacteristically silent. It made me wonder what she thought about all this.

A few minutes later Alicia shifted in her position to look straight at me.

"Fate you do realize that you never really told her what you felt right? That you love her right."

"Does that even matter now? She wouldn't even let me hold her more so to explain myself fully to her?" I felt the corner of my eyes burn with the tears I'm trying to not shed.

"Okay sis chill. Please stop with the water works already. I think this Nanoha girl just got shock and that is why she acted like that. You did say she was a fan right."

"Yes but wouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't she feel more like jumping in happiness and not like how Nanoha reacted?"

"Tsk tsk tsk Fate. She was definitely just shock and besides she does have the right to act like that. I mean why don't you put yourself in her position and think huh. You pick up a strange girl from the street who passed out from hunger and brought her to your apartment and you put trust in her to let her stay there alone. Then you became close, so close that you even sleep in the same bed then said stranger somehow manage to bring you to your idols VP and somehow you managed not to shake your idols hands only to find out that your date is actually your idol. If she wasn't shock then I don't know what else she could be."

I was silent as I contemplate all that Alicia had said. It does make some sense. It brought a little hope back at me but as quickly as it came, it had gone.

"But the fact remained that she hates me now."

I lowered my head as hope slowly left again.

"She did slap me after all." I said softly.

"FATE TESTAROSSA! This is not the way we TESTAROSSA's do things. I'll be ashamed to call you my twin if you continue to act all negative. How about this? If you don't smarten up I'll call mom back here or you could smarten up and I could help you get this Nanoha chick you like so very much. Besides how did you know she hates you? Are you her?"

That totally made me looks up at her and gasped.

"Really will you really help me with Nanoha?"

"Yes of course sis. Nobody snobs a Testarossa especially us twins." That finally made me smile and giggle.

"Now that's the Fate I came to visit. Finally I got my twin back." She proudly exclaimed while putting her hand in front of her chest.

Feeling a lot better I decided to tease her.

"So nobody snobs a Testarossa ay…So says the girl who keep on being snob by Hayate."

"Mou Fate. You know I'm still working on that." I faked an incredulous look at her.

"Really but it's been a year and nothings still happening…" I ask innocently feeling so much better than before.

Alicia opened and closed her mouth like she was trying to say something then she just humped and look away with a blush staining her cheeks. Do I look like that when I'm teased? No wonder Hayate and Nanoha won't stop teasing me, we look adorable. It made me giggle.

"Mou stop teasing me. I can't believe you're teasing me when you were acting all emo just awhile ago. Fine I'll forgive you since your smiling again." She then looked at me with a soft and fond look in her eyes which I returned.

"Thank you Alicia…"

"No prob sis."

"So what's your plan?"

She had a thinking post for a minute then she looked at me. She then gave me a Cheshire cat like smile that oddly remained me of a plotting Hayate. She then walked towards the bed and whispered her plans which made my heart pound like a drum while my eyes almost bulge out of its sockets.

"I never knew you were such a romantic Alicia. It makes me wonder why Hayate keep on snubbing you when you could think of something like this. But do you think this will work?" I looked at her in awe.

"Oh come on Fate. You're a rock star. No one can resist your charms especially if she's a fan."

"Correction she USED to be a fan. I doubt she still is."

"Come on Fate think positive and besides how'd you know she isn't one anymore. I believe she is still your fan and I can prove it with this plan and maybe just maybe after this she wouldn't be just a fan" Alicia then wink at me.

"I just hope you're right."

"So first step of the plan is for you to rest and recover your strength. I'll be doing the rest while you rest. Rest assured my twin that after the night our plan is done you and that chick will be one sweet bakacouple hahahaha…"

"What!" That sure made me blush like never before.

~0~

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the MGLN characters but I sure hope so.

Sorry if I'm updating at undetermined times but hey life's been busy like hell for me so yeah…

As for the other stories I'm doing I'll be updating them soon especially Uminari Academy. I'm just finalizing my characters because I seem to have forgotten some of my own characters nyahahaha….

Anyway please read and review.

Because it makes the writers more inspired and happy, whatever the readers may say or comment.


	9. Chapter 9

How You Change My Life

Chapter 9

Two weeks later and Alicia's plan is in full swing. Like she said she was the one doing everything. She even impersonated me to attend a press conference that she herself had personally plan. Funny how being twins work at the odds time.

As for me I'm still in my room doing may homework. No. not the homework you do at school but the homework Alicia left for me while I wait for the right moment. She told me to create or search for a special song that I would specially dedicate to Nanoha. Of course she still wouldn't stop saying the 'sweet bakacouple' tease to make me pissed but hey I'd prefer her teasing me than calling for mom. Because I just knew something really bad will happen if she did call mom. I then looked towards the door as it suddenly opened.

"Fate-chan help! Alicia is turning into a control freak." Hayate burst in while panting.

Oh right, I forgot to mention that ever since the plan have been initiated some of the team or most specially Hayate would come to my room to complain about how Alicia had been acting and man does she ever took much of our mom's attitude in things. But then again maybe that is Alicia's way of subtly making Hayate accept her presence because it is really working like that in a way. The two would always end up in my room and vocally murder each other which will then end up in a tease Fate fest to see who among them could make me blush more.-sigh-. Sometimes I could really hate them both. But this time I decided that I will not be the only one teased.

"I'm not." Alicia smoothly answered as she entered the door.

"Are too…"

"I'm not…"

"Are too…"

"I'm not…"

The two continued with a staring contest which ends up making Hayate pout in the end.

"You are SO a control freak." Hayate then screamed.

"SO NOT…" Alicia countered.

"Okay ENOUGH! What is this ruckus about?" That seems to have gotten their attention. Then I fake a shock reaction like realization hit me. Then I pointed at them.

"Don't tell me that you're…you're…you're now a couple and that Alicia is trying to be the dominant one. Oh my good another bakacouple is born…" then I faked a gasp.

3…2…1…

Wow, look how the Queen of teases blushed. I rock. I finally got my revenge. Anyway time to change the topic before they double team on me.

"Anyway how is the plan moving…" Nice save myself.

"Fate the last press conference will be tomorrow. I'll make it a success for sure." Alicia stated.

"The team is in top shape and ready whenever you are." Hayate stated with a grin.

"Okay I trust you guys on that."

"Of course, anyway how is the song coming? Have you found the perfect song yet?"

"Yeah, Fate-chan how is it coming?"

"It's fine. I'm just making some adjustment on it but I think it's almost perfect." I then smiled at them.

"Can we hear some of it…"

"Nope…"

"Oh come on Fate-chan…"

"No this song is for Nanoha's ears only. So no…"

"OH" the two said together.

The two then proceeded to convince me to which I obviously did not comply making them change their tactics and what do you know they opted to double team me with their teasing. Oh the nightmare. God please save me…

After a few more minute of teasing they finally decided to leave me alone. As I sat alone in my room listening to the song I'm adjusting. I couldn't help but think how perfectly it describes what I'm feeling right now.

"Nanoha" I then whispered as sleep took over me once more.

**Next day**

The last press conference was very eventful especially when Alicia finally came and like what I would do since I don't usually show myself in those things Alicia was fashionably late.

Like before Reinforce was the one on the podium with one of Hayate's latest creation. To say that Reinforce was the top hunt for modeling agencies was an understatement. It even makes me wonder why she doesn't accept any of those offers for her but hey Reinforce did say that if Hayate says go so she shall follow. It makes me wonder what Hayate did to make Reinforce that loyal to her. I mean were talking about Hayate here right? Anyway on with the conference…

"Is it true that the Testarossa Agency is planning to hold a concert?"

"Yes" Hayate answered

"Is the rumor that the concert will be held on an island owned personally by the Testarossa family truth?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes" Zafira stoically answered.

"Is it also truth that the famous Alicia Testarossa is here now in Japan for a secret visit?" Another reporter questioned.

"No my sister is now in Europe searching for a new type of herb." Alicia answered smoothly without a speck of dishonesty. Yeah go Alicia. You rock.

"How can we know that you're not lying and you're actually Alicia Testarossa?" Another reporter chimed in.

"Because this is 'The White Devil' conference and my sister doesn't have anything to do with us so if you ask me again if I'm my twin then I suggest you get out of here now and look for her yourself." Alicia then glared. Wow. I never knew she could already use that glare of mine. Alicia is really surprising me now.

There was silence for a few seconds until Reinforce coughed and called for another reporter.

"Will the company proved the transportation for the avid fans or will the company ferry the crowd with a rented ship?" A smug looking reporter asked. Like were so POOR to not have our OWN ship. HELLO we have a freaking private island duh…

"The company will prove the transportation vehicle as long as the fan or person has a pass that will be given with the ticket." Signum replied calmly.

"How about the accommodation? The concert is suppose to last for three days right." Another reporter asked.

"Tent will be provided by the stuff and the fans are also allowed to bring their own thing provided that the said stuff is checked by the staff by the docks." Vita stated.

"Is it true that Hayate-san will be getting married on the island with Fate-san?" Another reporter asked.

What the hell? He did not just ask that? The camera then focused on Hayate who had a bewildered look on her face.

"W-Wh-WHAT? That is so not true." Hayate stuttered.

"So is the rumor true that Fate-san was dumped by Signum-san?" The smug reporter from before asked.

The camera then shifted and Signum was focus on.

"NO." Signum firmly answered. Where the hell do this people get these rumors?

"There is also a rumor that Hayate-san is creating a certain Lesbian Army/Harem for herself, is it true?" What the hell? Hayate is so not gay. She has a BOYFRIEND for the love of GOD. To say that Hayate is stunned is overrated.

"I SO don't have that in mind." Hayate calmly replied with a sweet smile. To sweet of a smile that it sends chills up and down my spine.

"Then does that mean that the rumor that Hayate-san is dating a certain blonde executive who was said to resemble a certain ferret animal, true?" another reporter chimed.

And the press conference continued. More questions ask and answers followed. The usual but then again this is 'The White Devils' were talking about surely this thing will not end without a bang. And just as I thought when the conference was about to end I saw Hayate signal something at Reinforce. Oh men here comes one of Hayate's weird gimmicks again.

By the way if you're wondering where I am I just want to inform you that I am in one of the VVIP room of the hotel Alicia pick for the conference. Why because I can't be seen with the band or else there would be a riot. Also nobody knows that my twin is truly back from states plus she just denied it herself and another plus is that she's now acting as me so…you know the drift…I then shrug my shoulders.

And just like I thought the press conference ended up with a bang or more specifically some smug reporters chair exploding with fireworks and confetti but like before nobody got killed bruised maybe but not killed. Surely we wouldn't wanna get sued hahaha. All in all everything was a big success. Now the only thing left to do is to initiate the last plan.

This plan will not only make 'The White Devil's' name a legend this would surely shock the very foundation of the music industries plus it would be a concert to remember. I just hope that with this plan I could finally confess my feelings toward Nanoha.

I guess the plan is moving as planned at least on my part. I wonder about Nanoha's part though. Alicia did plan to use the island to make sure that Nanoha will attend after all. She said that attending a stadium performance for my concert will only make things hard so she told me that it has to be the island. I mean she has to ride our ship if she wants to come so pretty much it wouldn't be hard to spot her anymore than if it's on a crowded stadium.

**At the island the Testarossa family owned. **

The island was a tropical paradise with white sands and all. Like Alicia said these is the perfect place for my confession but somehow I still couldn't help but think negatively.

What if Nanoha's ticket got stolen?

What if she gave it to someone else?

Worst of all what if Nanoha decided it wasn't worth her time to go and just dump the ticket on her trash can?

Alicia must have notice me so she decided to pat me on the back.

"Chill sis. No one can resist to go to a party like this especially if she is a fan. I mean were about to make history here and surely no one is gonna miss something like this. Plus she received an invitation from you though I was the one who send it." Alicia then smirked at me.

"I hope your right sis…" I then let a exhausted sigh out.

I then walked towards the balcony of our rest house. I stared at the ocean which was now reflecting the moon on its surface. I couldn't help but think of Nanoha. Then I heard Alicia's phone ringing. A few seconds later Alicia was standing by my side with a grin on her face.

"Sis, guess who the crew caught a snapshot of?" she then turned her phone to show me the picture.

I caught my breath for a second and almost like a plea I whispered her name.

"Nanoha…"

~0~

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanoha and her gang but I sure would love to. Anyway they belong to whoever created them.

Sorry for the lack of Omake's lately for those who read them. It appears that due to massive bombardment attacks from a certain white devil, the two main omake characters (Raven and Hime) have submitted a temporary leave to receive medical treatment and the narrator not wanting to get caught in another such spell is now on the process of training his disappearing skill but do not be alarmed they will be back soon… we hope.

Raven: My spleen it hurts… Nurse!

Hime: Shut up Raven you're making my head injury worst with this whining…

Narrator: NARRATOR DISAPPEARS!

Ara, Ara Natsuki this place seems to be lively.

-growl- Shizuru what did you do this time?

SHUT UP Mutt! This is your entire fault. You and that damn snake of a girlfriend you have. I told you not to mess with that blonde and brunette but NO you just had to provoke them. Now how are we going to go back to Uminari Academy?

Shizuru suddenly started sipping tea that appeared from nowhere. Natsuki glared dagger at Nao. Nao glared at Natsuki. Raven and Hime stared at the three and the Narrator is nowhere to be found.

Raven and Hime looked at each other.

"MAI HIME's" the two suddenly shouted. The three just ignored the outburst.

Please read and review….


	10. Chapter 10

How You Change My Life

Chapter 10

"Nanoha…"

Indeed it was Nanoha and she was at the process of boarding the cruise ship Baldriche when the snapshot was taken.

It gave me hope immediately and I think Alicia saw it in my face because she smiled at me serenely.

"I guess with this the plan is now in full motion." Alicia then stated while I kept my eyes glued to her phone's screen.

"Yeah…" I breathlessly answered still not taking my eyes off the screen. I guess I was staring too much because Alicia snatch her phone away from me after how long I've been staring at the Nanoha's snapshot.

"Snap out of it sis. You're starting to bore holes on my phone staring at it like that. Geez…"

I then sheepishly scratch the back of my head.

"Sorry about that."

"God sis you really have it bad with this chick, though I can't say you have bad taste because this girl looks hot." Alicia told me while she scrutinizes the snapshot. She then fiddled with her phone and a few minutes later I heard my phone ring.

I took my phone and flip it. It seems that Alicia forwarded the snapshot to my phone.

"There now you can bore holes on your phone." Alicia stated with a grin which I returned with one of my own. She then excused herself as she has to do something else.

Once more I was left alone and I headed once more towards the balcony. Phone still in hand.

"Nanoha… I wish this time you'll understand me…" I then looked at the snapshot lovingly. A few minutes later I pulled it near my chest directly above my beating heart. Then I looked out the balcony toward the moon illuminated sea.

"Nanoha…" I whispered softly.

Returning back to my room I thought about the concert that would officially start tomorrow. It was also part of the plan of course but it's only a distraction. The final step will begin just after the concert after all. Three days from now everything will end and I just hope that it would end in my favor. I don't want to waste the effort my sister and friends use to help me.

Then I lay in bed and sleep took me quicker that what I would have expected.

~0~

I woke up with my alarm clock blearing near my ears. Damn. My alarm was damn loud so I tried to reach and stop it but no matter how many times I reach for the damn clock I can't seem to make contact with it. I then raised my head to see where the damn clock is but what I saw annoyed me more making me growl. Alicia was holding the clock and she was grinning like a crazy person. It's so damn early to be making a joke doesn't she think so.

"Now, now Fate it's not good for your health to be grumpy this early in the morning, so raise and shine or you won't hear the good news."

I shifted in bed and grumpily looked at her.

"This better be good or you are so gonna get it." I growled.

"Really Fate is this how you welcome someone who brings you good news? No wonder you always get unlucky. I mean shouldn't you be smiling like some lunatic and thanking me for bringing good news? Where's the gratitude in that? Huh?" Alicia stated with one of her smug smirk.

I fake a smile at her then glared.

"This better be really, really good news or you're so dead."

"Chill sis and look who the crew found strolling in the beach."

"And that's really, really good news…how?"

Alicia then shoved her phone in my face her grin widening.

I took it from her and scrutinize the picture she's showing me. The picture wasn't registering in my still groggy mind so I looked at her with an ARE YOU KIDDING ME look. Her grin only widens.

"I take it she hasn't looked like that in front of you yet?"

I looked at the picture once more and then something clicked in my head making me jump out of my bed.

"You-you-you…Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I then hurriedly put on some clothes with scampering here and there.

"You were being grumpy remember?" Alicia sarcastically answered. Alicia was now sitting on my unkempt bed watching me scamper around my room.

After a few minute of scampering, falling and hitting myself on some furniture I finally look decent enough so I hurriedly run out my room to look for Nanoha but then I remembered Alicia, so I hurriedly run back and saw Alicia was smoothing my bed sheets.

"Alicia thanks." I then hug her from behind.

"Yeah, yeah…hurry up already or you'll miss that chick." Alicia said then turned around and pushed me out of the room.

I thank her again and I bolted toward the beach. Nearing the place where the picture was taken. I started having second thought. This is after all not part of the plan. Then I saw her. She was standing there letting the wave caress her feet. She had a longing look on her face as she looked outwards to the sea. Then the wind pick up and her long brunette hair free from her usual side phony was being swayed making her hold her hair back with her right hand. Before I knew it I was already hiding behind some bushes admiring her beauty silently. How I wish I could come and give her a hug and remove whatever it is that is making her look like that.

She seems to be oblivious to my presence as she remained unmoving on her spot. I saw the shift in her mood and now she is sporting a sad and rejected look on her face. I desperately wanted to comfort her but I just kept myself hidden. This isn't the right time for it but soon very soon I hope that I could remove that look on her face. Somewhere deep down I know that I have something to do with that expression on her face and it saddens me. To make such a kind and loving girl like her suffer. I really am pathetic. I saw her lips move and knew that she was speaking. I tried to hear what she was saying but I was too far away to hear anything.

I couldn't help but take a picture of her as she looked at the place where the concert will take place. As if finally sensing someone else was with her, she looked my way. I was pretty well hidden on my spot so she couldn't see me. She had this look on her face that made me take another picture of her. Her ever so expressive eyes were expressing sadness yet there was still some stubbornness mix with undeniable determination on them. It had me on a hypnotic trance and I can't help but be mesmerized at how beautiful they were.

"Who's there?" she asked.

I saw her walk towards my spot and I suddenly closed my eyes. I clinch my cell closely to my chest as I silently prayed for her not to find me. I know that if she finds me now then everything that we had planned would crumble down.

Some God must have heard my prayer because a bird suddenly appeared from a nearby bush. I opened my eyes and I saw Nanoha not too far away from where I was hiding, her hand out stretch ready to skim through the bushes yet her head was turned probably because of the sudden appearance of the bird.

She then stood up and sighed.

"Birds huh?"

She turned once more and I saw her walk away toward the concert venue. I stayed rooted in my spot watching her silhouette shrink until I could no longer see her. I then stood up and hurriedly went back to the villa.

Once I was back at the villa, one of the crew member told me to meet the band at the studio. The studio was actually the basement remodeled in to one.

Once I opened the door I saw Hayate rush over and grab my hands, pulling me towards the others who were already waiting for my arrival. Once we were all in position Hayate briefed us of the next plan. Of course knowing Hayate she might have already put her own deranged idea on the original plan. This was put to motion when she announces our outfits.

The said outfits consist of a white undershirt with red tie and a black blazer. It's skirt was a bit short for my but its checkered with black and red strips making it look longer which in turn make may already long legs look longer. Then there were the studded belt that goes to one side while on the other end it slants down almost 3 inch from the normal belt hold. The blazers have their own design as well. It was a unique design for each one of us.

However Signum absolutely refuse to wear the skirt and opted to wear pants like Zafira's making Hayate sigh in frustration. I was also about to complain but was cut off by Hayate's glare.

I sighed. I know I owe them favors so I'm not gonna complain but really I'm so easily played like this. At least only the people I could call Family and Friends know about this weakness of mine because if someone other than them know then I would be so embarrass I won't know what to do.

Then we started practicing for the last time. Then Alicia came and told us the concert would officially start in a few hours. According to the list the other talent of Testarossa Corps & Agency would be putting a show while the new recruits would follow to showcase their talent and in the process debut. Then 'The White Devils' will be the closing act officially ending the concert.

Because of this plan we still have a day or two to enjoy and practice tell we are called to stage. It really was interesting because all of the other talents of TCA are good making the fans go wild and it was almost as much entertaining to watch than to be watched. To say that the first two days of the concerts were a total success was truly an understatement because it was epic. It is now the third day and in just a few more hours our band will be the one playing on the stage and all of us where completely calm and ready.

When the last band ended and the MC announced our band's name I couldn't help but get excited. As we climbed on stage I momentarily forgot the plan as we heard the fans chanting and shouting our names. It was a truly gratifying feeling and all I could do was go wild on stage. I guess the recent emotional drama I've been experiencing also help me this time in the sense that all my more emotional songs gave the crowd such a huge impact that some of them even cried. This is truly the best concert ever. When it was time for the last song I looked around the crowd though it was mildly dark. Glow sticks were everywhere and the crowds were slowly moving them in a waving motion. I really appreciate the fact that I chose this career instead of following what mom wanted for me. I feel so alive standing here singing my heart out.

Then I looked up towards the darks skies and just like Alicia-nee said the first few stars started to descend and I know that the meteor shower was starting and so I started my last song. The entire concert was a complete success. A truly legendary performance on a beautiful moonless sky blessed with the falling stars as Hayate would praise it.

Exhausted and all, I pushed myself to return to the villa while the rest of the crew stay at the other villa across the island and thus the final stage for our plan will now begin I just hope that Alicia-nee won't be so rough on her part…

~0~

Omake

"Ara what a wonderful meteor shower? Don't you think Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru stated while watching the falling stars.

On the other hand the mentioned and a red head were rolling on the sand trying to kill each other.

"Mutt it was your girlfriend's and your fault were still stack here."

"Shut Up! And stop calling me that spider"

"MUTT!"

"SPIDER!"

And the two continued to roll around the sand as each try their hardest to kill the other

"Ara Natsuki and Nao seem to like playing in the sand's. I feel left out" Shizuru stated while looking at the two wrestling women.

"Anu… Shizuru-sama I think the two are not playing." Raven sweat dropped.

"I think their seriously trying to kill each other…" Hime stared awed at Shizuru.

"Nonsense, Can't you see how cute the two are while they play." Shizuru smiled.

The mentioned two were now throwing punches and kicks at each other while rolling on the sands.

Hime and Raven sweat dropped.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A PYSCOPATH AND THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Nao shouted.

"IT WAS YOU WHO WAS FLIRTING WITH THE BLONDE. STUPID. AND SHIZURU IS NOT A PYSCOPATH!" Natsuki shouted back.

Shizuru stared at the two with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I think we should probably let them be." Raven stated fearful.

Hime just nod. Then they left.

Somewhere behind some coconut tree a short haired brunette snickered while snapping some picture.

Hayate (from Uminari Academy) this is so interesting. I should have send those three here sooner.-snicker while snapping more pictures-

"Hey doesn't that look like you Hayate?" Vita asked while pointing at the short haired brunette behind the coconut tree as they walked towards the other villa.

"She even snickers like you."

Hayate looked at Vita like she grew another head.

"Vita I think your starting to Hallucinate. Are you that tired? I mean how could the awesome me have another me here, that's just impossible." Hayate smirk and shrug.

Vita looked at the now crazily laughing Hayate (UA) hiding behind the coconut tree. She then looked at Hayate and shrug.

"Yeah I mean having two crazy Hayate on the same planet at the same time practically scream world destruction so…Whatever." Vita then walked on.


	11. Chapter 11

How You Change My Life

Chapter 11

The first thing I did when I arrive at the villa was to take a long warm bath. It relaxed me enough to rejuvenate my energy. I then got dress for the last plan and went to the make-shift studio to check if everything has been set. Like Alicia said everything seems to be in order and nothing seems to have been misplaced. I then sat at the corner where the gang has already set my equipment for their rightful purpose.

Then all I could do is to wait for Alicia to arrive with Nanoha. As I sat here thinking of the song I would like to sing for Nanoha. I couldn't help but thing 'how fitting it is with my current predicament.'

My musing stopped when I heard a car pulled over. Finally the last part of the plan is in motion. I heard Alicia order her bodyguards to bring the girl over to the basement. Then a few minutes later the door opened and Alicia's bodyguards came in. The two were guiding a girl between them over to the lone chair in the middle of the room. Alicia followed afterwards; she looked my way and grinned giving me an okay sign.

"Okay guys, make sure that you make our guest comfortable or you would all be sorry you didn't listen to me." Alicia then grinned wider. Her bodyguards just nodded and sitted an unconscious Nanoha on the lone chair. They then left with Alicia waving at me with a very wicked grin.

Before she left completely, Alicia turned off the lights and opened one of the spotlights. It was focused on Nanoha.

I look at her as begins to regain consciousness. She seems to be disoriented. I wonder what Alicia did to make her disoriented like that or better yet to past out. Soon though Nanoha had seemed to grasp what was happening and I saw her start to panic. I guess that's my queue to start my part. I press a button on a music player just next to me.

A melody then starts to envelop the whole room. Nanoha stopped and looked around though nothing could be seen from where she sat. Because the room is completely engulf by darkness except from where she sat.

"Is anybody there?" She nervously asked.

The melody continued to play on the background but soon enough it was accompanied by my humming. I saw Nanoha stiffen. She then looked around trying to see where my voice is coming from. She was about to ask again when I started to add the lyrics to the melody which made her stop mid-sentence.

_**It's cold here in the city.**_

_**It's always seems like when I've**_

_**Been thinking about the rain.**_

_**Makin' about how bad it feels alone again**_

I saw her slowly stood up in her position. Her eyes searching the darkness for my position as my voice fill the room. I remained where I sat while looking at her face. She had a strange mixture of fear and excitement twirling within those beautiful sapphire eyes. But something else was there that I could not put a name on.

_**They all knew I'm crying**_

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_**They all know I'm dying down deep inside…**_

I stood up and slowly I made my way towards her. The room still cloaked in darkness only the spotlight guiding my way towards her. How ironic that this song I pick tells everything that I had felt since that night I broke her trust with my truth.

_**I can't believe you went away**_

_**Sorry if I took things for granted**_

_**More than anything else I'm sorry for myself**_

_**Cause you're not here with me…**_

By now I thing she knows that it's me. I'm also just a few steps away from where she stood inside the spotlight. It was like I was outside a crystal sphere were the light from the spotlight were the walls and just a few more steps and I would be entering that crystal sphere. Tears were slowly forming at the corners of her eyes. She was still frantically looking everywhere. It does not help that this place resonate my voice everywhere perfectly.

_**You filled up my senses like a night in a forest**_

_**Like a mountain in springtime**_

_**Like a walk in a rain**_

_**Like a storm in the dessert**_

_**Like a sleepy blue ocean**_

Then her tears fell. Which made me took the last steps to enter her crystal sphere. I stopped and stood just a few meters from her. I extended my hands to wipe her tears away. I knew that in that very moment, she could see the love I have for her plastered on my face as I continued wiping her tears away. Then I continue to sing in a voice so softly only she could hear almost like a plea.

_**Let me give my life to you**_

_**Let me drown in your laughter**_

_**Let me die in your arms**_

_**Let me lay down beside you**_

_**Let me always be with you**_

_**Come let me love you….**_

Then the melody repeated and once more like a plea I repeated the last stanzas to her. Slowly I raised her head and I looked straight at her. Her beautiful sapphire eyes are clouded with tears and it made my heart ache. Pulling her to a tight embrace, I whispered into her ears.

"Nanoha, I'm sorry and I love you."

I held her tighter afterwards wanting her to meld onto me. We stood like that under the spotlight for a few minutes with no one speaking or moving but sooner than I like. I felt Nanoha push me away gently. She stared at me with tears brimming at the side of her eyes. I looked into those cloudy sapphire eyes and what I found within them scared me. It was just cloudy. It expresses nothing yet at the same time it seems to tell me something else.

I got frightened so I let her go. She took a few steps back without taking her eyes off mine. I became speechless and before I even know it, I was turning around to step away for I know such expression could only mean one thing 'Rejection'.

As I turned around to leave I felt her hands grab hold of my arms to stop me from moving away.

"Fate-chan…" I heard her whisper softly.

I turned around to look at her. Fresh tears were slowly making their way down her flashed face. Her cloudy sapphire eyes express something I found extremely confusing and my earlier assumption got reinforced when I saw a flicker of anger and sadness within them. I was about to say sorry when suddenly…

SMACK

My head got turned to the left involuntarily from her hands meeting my face. It hurts. But it isn't as painful as my heart breaking once more. I slowly raise my left hand to my face where she hit me. I couldn't believe this is happening. It hurts worst than it did before. Slowly I corrected myself and once more I turned around to leave. I think it's already clear that she doesn't like me anymore. I have completely lost the person I hold dear in my heart due to my own stupidity, dishonesty and cowardice.

Tears slowly form at the corner of my eyes as I realize that this is the end. I no longer have any way to fix anything and Nanoha have for the last time rejected me.

"I'm sorry…" I stated in a broken voice as tears finally fell from my eyes.

I slowly started to walk away from her. But then I realize that Nanoha has still not let go of my right arm. I gently slid my left hand from my face to try and remove them so I could get away from her. But Nanoha's hold only tightens when I tried to remove it. I still have my back to her as I don't want her to see me cry my broken heart out.

"Please let me go…" I pleaded with a broken voice.

But she didn't let go. I continued to struggle to let lost from her hold when I suddenly felt a weight on my back. I stood still as I heard Nanoha cry on my back. I felt a small spot of wetness on my back where she was currently leaning on me. I don't understand. Why is she still crying? Why is she stopping me from leaving? She should just let me go and forget about me. Then she could smile again. Somehow even though she broke my heart I could still only wish for her happiness. A sad smile blossom on my face while my tears continue to fall for now I truly understood the meaning of the saying 'If you truly love someone then all you could wish is for that someone's happiness even if it wasn't with you.' How sad that my first love have to end in such a way.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, Fate-chan is stupid." I heard Nanoha mumbled at my back. Her voice was shaking and it would break every now in then from her crying but she would still continue to mumble those words.

I remain silent just listening to her mumbling. A few minutes later, I felt Nanoha's hold on my arm slacken before completely letting go. I stood conflicted between running away and staying to comfort her. Pathetic really, I was the one rejected and yet I was the one thinking of comforting Nanoha. It seems that falling in love have such a strange effect on me. Then I felt movement from behind and before I could make up my mind, Nanoha had already embraced me from behind.

Why is she doing this? Isn't it enough that she rejected me? Does she want to see me breakdown? No, Nanoha wouldn't be so cruel and another bitter smile etched itself on my face. How pathetic can I get? Here I am suffering from a broken heart and yet all I could think of doing is to defend the very person who broke it in the first place.

"Fate-chan, look at me…" She whispered brokenly. I remained still on my position.

Then I felt her slowly turn me in her embrace as I deny her of her plea. My body slowly turned yet I didn't look at her and instead opted to close my eyes. Tears remained falling yet I didn't even dare to wipe them. Fearing that it would cause me to open my eyes and look at her.

"Fate-chan, please open your eyes and look at me…" She pleaded with a broken voice.

That voice made my heart ache. Because I know that I'm the one causing it. Why can't I suffer this pain alone? I hate it when she becomes sad because of me. Even in such painful moments all I could think of is how to make her smile. I don't care if she broke my heart but does she really have to suffer too? Maybe I should have just never confessed. Then maybe Nanoha would just go through her life and forget she ever meet a person like me. Then she would only cry once and then smile again not like how she is now.

"Fate-chan, please open your eyes…" She pleaded with the same broken voice as she gently took my face in her hands. I flinch as her hand touch my bruising cheeks. I felt her hand shy away for a second before coming back with more gentleness to avoid irritating my bruising cheeks. Her hands were warm and it soothed my bruising cheeks a little. Then I felt her thumbs gently wipe away my flowing tears.

"I can't. It hurts too much to see you right now. I know that what I would see will only break my heart further so please stop and let me go. I promise this will be the end. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble Nanoha." I stated with the same broken voice.

Her thumb stopped wiping my tears away.

"Stupid Fate-chan, open your eyes and look at me. I want you to look at me as I tell you how I feel."

I shook my head refusing to follow her plea.

"FATE TESTAROSSA! Open your eyes right now and look at me."

Startled by the sudden commanding tone in her voice I couldn't help but open my eyes. Her face was so close that I could feel her breath on my face. She looked at me sternly in the eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. It did not help that she still had her hand on my cheeks preventing me from looking away. Her eyes then softened and I felt her caress my cheeks gently.

"I love you too. Fate-chan…"

At that very moment I felt my world spin out of control and my heart pounded so strongly in my chest it felt like it would come out from my chest and explode. Did I hear her right? Did she just say I love you too? Am I dreaming? If so please let me just stay asleep with this wonderful dream. My thought might have shown on my face because she repeated her confession.

"I love you. Fate-chan" then she pulled me nearer eliminating the remaining space on our lips.

Her lips tasted like nothing I've ever had before. I could not help but want more so I pulled Nanoha in an embrace making the kiss last longer. Slowly we parted and I couldn't help but cry her name out as tears of joy slid down from my eyes.

"Shhh…shhh…It's okay Fate-chan. I'm here and I won't leave you again."

"B-b-but…y-y-you…" I was cut mid-sentence when she kissed me again. This time it wasn't oxygen depriving like the first one. It was simply done to make me stop talking. I couldn't help but calm down.

"Are you calm now?" She questioned all the while wiping the tears off my face. I nodded in response.

"I know you jump to conclusions quickly but you should really learn to listen first." She stated gently while looking straight at me.

"B-b-but…I-I thought…y-y-you hate me…y-y-you slap me…"

And once more I felt her lips on mine.

"Are you questioning me on purpose to get me to kiss you again and again Fate-chan? Because I'm starting to think you really are." Nanoha stated with a gentle smile as she touch her forehead to mine.

"…." May face felt like it's on fire.

"M-Maybe…" I finally manage to say.

"Mou, Fate-chan"

"But I really need to know why did you slap me?"

"Well…It's… a maybe later. I could also keep some secret from you right?"

Have I ever told you how cute Nanoha is when she's squirming and fidgeting like a child? If not thank God you could never see it because I'm sure you'd have died and came back just to die again just from seeing how adorable she is.

"Mou Nanoha…"

And we ended up laughing at how silly everything had seems.

"I love you Fate-chan."

"I love you to Nanoha."

Then we stopped and looked at each other's eyes. Her eyes have a certain spark in them. It did not help that some of her tears seems to emphases it. Then she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward. I closed my eyes waiting for our lips to touch.

Suddenly the door and the lights opened making Nanoha and Me jump a little startled. Hayate stood at the open door with a Cheshire cat like grin.

"I take it the two of you finally made up." She grinningly stated.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Nanoha pouting. OH MY GOD she looks so cute.

"We didn't disturb some love-love scenes right?" Hayate asked with the same grin on her face.

I blushed and took a pick at Nanoha. She was also blushing dame it can she get any cuter. I saw Hayate's smirk widen if that's even possible. Then Nanoha walked toward Hayate and pulled her a little to the corner. I looked on confused as to what they were talking about. Then Nanoha returned to my side and I saw Hayate looking pale. I wonder what they talked about.

"Hayate is there something wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." I asked concerned.

"Of course not, right Hayate-chan?" Nanoha answered with a sweet smile.

"Y-Yeah t-that's right. I-I s-should be g-going now."

It is me or did Hayate just squeak. She then turned around. I could have sweared she paled even more. Then she walked toward the door. The others then approach her and they seemed to be talking. They then looked are way and they sported a confused looked on their faces then suddenly they all paled like they saw a ghost.

"Y-yeah Hayate is r-right. W-we should g-go." Vita stuttered. Okay what just happened? Vita stuttered what is wrong here. I then looked over at Nanoha at my side. She still has that charming smile on her face. I could not help but blush.

It then made me remember about what Hayate said about our bands name. How could Nanoha possible even be called a devil? It just doesn't fit her.

Then I heard Hayate and the gang run out of the door like Satan was after them. I could even hear them shouting our bands name. Strange I wonder what happened to those guys. Oh well I'll ask later for now it seems that Nanoha and I are alone again.

I then took Nanoha's hands on mine and I tried to continue the kiss before we get interrupted again.

"So sis did it work?" Alicia came bursting in from the door.

I let out a groan and face palmed. Alicia looked confused for a second. Then she looked at Nanoha and suddenly she paled. What is it that's making them act like this I wonder? But damn if someone interrupts me again someone is gonna lost a limb. Can't I have some quality time with my Nanoha?

I was about to talk to Alicia when she suddenly cut me.

"On second thought I'll leave you two now and just ask later bye." Alicia then run like the devils where after her.

Okay whatever. It's hard to understand everyone now. –sigh- This time to make sure that no one is going to interrupt us I headed toward the door and locked it. I then took Nanoha's hand and kissed her with all the love I have for her.

Omake

What took place when Hayate meet the gang in front of the door?

"So what is it the confetti or the beer?" Vita asked

"NO! We're leaving now. I don't want to die yet." Hayate stated in fright.

"What the Hell are you talking about Hayate and whose trying to kill you?" Vita asked confused.

"Hayate you're not making sense." Signum cut in.

"Look guys trust me and let's go. I really don't want to die yet but if you don't value your lives then fine do what you want."

The others looked confused at Hayate's behavior so they looked over towards their blonde friend. Fate seems to be fine. A little bit goofy but fine. It was then that they look at the girl besides their friend and somehow they realize that what Hayate said was right.

"Y-Yeah t-that's right. I-I s-should be g-going now." Vita said

They then bolted out the door.

"I don't want to die yet. I'm TOO YOUNG TO DIE…." Vita screamed

"THE DEVIL IS AFTER ME…." Zafira screamed

"I DON"T WANT TO DIE…." Hayate screamed

Signum just run besides them.

The group did not notice the other blonde as they run screaming for their lives. Alicia looked at them confused not knowing that she too would be screaming like them.

A few second later another scream was heard.

30 minutes later

The remaining band members and Alicia were seen huddled together at a corner mumbling something about a devil and weeping for their poor Vocalist as if Fate was lost.

At the same time the aforementioned Vocalist was having the time of her life with her new girlfriend while dining by candle lights.

"This is the Best Time of my life ever."

"Mou, Fate-chan." Nanoha stated with a soft smile on her face.

Somewhere near the beach…

"Ara it sure is getting chilly…" Shizuru stated with a shiver

"DIE MUTT…" Nao screamed

"NO YOU DIE SPIDER…" Natsuki screamed

"Don't you think, you guys should be going home now? I think you guys are about to appear in Uminari Academy soon." Raven Sigh

"Yeah that's right. That's if Raven decided to be a good writer and write the next chapter of Uminari Academy already." Hime stated.

The three HiME then looked at the Author.

"Ara…" Shizuru said while tilting her head a little a weird glint in her eyes.

"YOU!…" Nao and Natsuki both screamed while pointing at the author.

Raven paled and screamed while the three came after her.

"HAYATE (UA) NOW." Raven screamed when she saw Hayate (UA) at the coconut tree.

"Owww and it was finally getting better." Hayate (UA) pouted none the less she pulled out her device and the three HiME disappeared.

"Thanks Hayate. I thought I was gonna die Again." Raven sighed in relief.

"Darn I didn't see much blood this time especially since I'm not included darn." Hime whispered under her breath.

"Hime did you say something?" Raven questioned.

"Nothing, Nothing…"

"Thanks again Hayate don't worry I'll be sure to repay you sometime soon."

"No prob. Better go now I think the gang need me in Uminari Academy now. See ya when I see ya." Hayate (UA) then disappear in a shower of light.

END

Raven: I forget to mention that I don't own any of the MGLN characters do I like to think so…

Surprise Omake

N: Raven finally returned from the island and she was relaxing on her favorite sofa.

Raven: Man I'm sure am bit though the whole drama was worth it.

Hime: I think we're forgetting something though. Don't you think?

N: Raven was thinking about what Hime said when she suddenly paled.

R: Shit, Shit no not that…(Shivering from fear)

N: The door suddenly opened with a bang and Nanoha entered with Raging Heart at hand.

Nanoha: You-You-YOU

N: Raven and Hime found themselves hugging each other us they shoke in fear.

Hime: Why do I think I'm going to get involved in this again?

R: Shish stop making noise. She might see us.

N: Nanoha took a breath and seems to calm down a little. The two friends didn't release each other from the hug knowing that as long as the brunette is near something is bound to get broken. As if to prove it Nanoha accidentally hit a vase with Raging Heart. The authors cower in fear that they would be next.

Nanoha: Sorry about that.(Nanoha faced the cowering duo) Anyway I should really be bombarding you right now with my SLB attacks for making My Fate-chan suffer but this time I'll let it pass because I have to admit Fate-chan's last outfit was really Hot.

N: The cowering duo relax a little hearing what Nanoha said. They looked at the brunette with a hopeful face.

Nanoha: But if you make Fate-chan the enemy again. I'll make sure to make you unavailable for a month's time.(Nanoha smiled over sweetly which means torture to those who knew)

N: The duo could only nod. The duo finally feeling a semblance of relief finally stood still not releasing the hug. Then suddenly the window exploded in pieces.

Hayate: (In full Barrier Jacket) how dare you? How dare you?

N: The three looked at Hayate. Raven paled because he remembered what it was that she had forgotten.

R: Shit, I knew it was 'that' that I forgot.

Hayate: How dare you end this fic without my love life coming to an answer? Will I be with the Ferret boy or Alicia? I want answers and I want them now or someone is going to meet their maker soon?

N: Hayate commanded while pointing her device at the now once more cowering duo. A ragnarok spell already starting to appear.

R: Please wait. W-we did t-that on purpose. Be-Because we p-plan to make a se-separate story for it. Right Hime?(Raven nervously ask Hime with a glint in her eyes that says 'please play along or else we both suffer the consequences.)

Hime: (getting the hint)y-yes t-that's right a new f-fic for y-you…

Hayate: (with a serious look in her eyes) Is that true?

N: Hayate aimed her device at the duo while asking. At the corner of the room Nanoha could be seen sitting at a comfortable love sit with a bucket of popcorn seemingly to enjoy the show.

R & Hime: YES!

N: Hayate looked at them unconvinced for a second before lowering her device.

Hayate: Okay then I'll be waiting. You better make it good or else…

N: Hayate copied Nanoha's trade mark White Devil Smile and the duo almost passes out in fright. It was then that she saw Nanoha on the love sit with a bucket of popcorn.

Hayate: OH! Nanoha-chan you were here?

Nanoha: Yeah I just have some business with those two before you came.

Hayate: Is that so? Hey how about we get some ice cream? I heard the Momoko-san created a new flavored ice cream.

N: The two then completely ignored the cowering duo and left to get the said new ice cream. Before leaving completely though the two ace gave the duo a twin super sweet smile and the duo almost swoon if it wasn't for the fact that those smile means something else entirely.

R & Hime: Forgive us…

N: The duo shouted while hitting their head on the floor by bowing.

N; The two then left the ruined apartment. The duo remain were they were until they could no longer hear any footsteps.

R: Is it safe? Are we safe now?

Hime: Thank God

N: But before the duo could finally rejoice for the first time that their fic ended without them having bodily or mentally harmed a streak of golden lightning past through the roof hitting them perfectly and electrocuting them.

Fate: How could you be so mean to me? Always making me hurt My Precious Nanoha and making me look like the villain, you deserve that.

R & Hime: This sucks….

N: The duo collapse in a file of smoke. Till Next time. Please R&R and comment if you want the writers to remove the omakes….See You….


End file.
